Come Forth! Innocence!
by Ashia21
Summary: Minato thought that it was the end of his story. But unknown to Faith's messiah, a holy weapon reaches out to it's chosen Accommodator. He who has chooseth this fate of his own free will shall, Once again, embark towards his new destiny. At long last, The velvet blue elevator begins to move upward to it's 'true' destination.
1. Chapter 1:All Endings are New Beginings

**Hi there everyone! This is my first time doing a crossover between these two. It was stuck in my head for so long that I couldn't help but type it down.**

**Just to make it clear, the story starts just before Persons 4 begins, so that means it's only been a year **

**Disclaimer:I don't own persona(Series) or D. Gray-man**

**This is a rewrite of the original chapter; please review your opinion about this chapter**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: All endings are but new beginnings<p>

"_I want to die!"_

No, you don't

"_Everyone I love is gone! There's no reason for me to exist in this world anymore!"_

Find your purpose in life

"_Mommy and Daddy are always angry because of me… maybe if I disappeared, they would smile again,"_

…Please, for once…hear my voice

"_I'm crippled now…I don't want to live if this is how it turns out…please…someone…just end me!"_

Please

"_I won't let them take my money! I would rather die than let them have it!"_

Listen to me

"_We were supposed to be together forever…now she's gone…what left is there for me to turn to!"_

Live on

"_There's no hope left here,"_

Cause you won't have a second chance

"_GOD! JUST KILL ME NOW!"_

** Why can't you all understand how lucky you are?**

* * *

><p>"Fate,"<p>

"What is fate? Is it just a simple four letter word that describes our life? A way to explain the ironic things that shape our future? Or is it more?"

"How strong is fate? How deep are the roots of fate in our life?"

In a place no man may ever wish to reach, a figure sat on an elegant chair. The figure was man with black hair tied in a ponytail, his face obscured by an elegant butterfly mask. This figure was Philemon, an observer of the world's development and the guardian of Wild cards, those who are given the ability to summon, not one, but an infinite number of Personas. So far, there are four main Wild cards that were truly chosen by fate- Naoya Tōdō, Tatsuya Suou, Maya Amano, Aigis, and Minato Arisato.

** …_Minato…Minato…_ **

Philemon sighed. On the endless checkered floor, there were only two things that touched its cold surface. The first being the silver throne in which Philemon sits while he observes the world, the second being a small yet elegant chest chained by multiple glowing chains spouting from the floor.

Philemon got up and walked towards the chest, which was emitting a bright green glow as it attempts to dissolve the chains, only for more chains to appear around it. It had been ten years since the object inside the chest appeared into their world and attempted to become one with what Philemon knew was a pending Wild card, whose fate had been sealed when Death had been trapped inside him. Not wanting for the boy to start earlier than he needs to be, Philemon intercepted the crystal and locked it in the chest, where it can never escape unless he says so...

Since then, the crystal could only yearn for it's accommodator

…_Minato…Minato…_

Philemon knew he was only supposed to observe the happenings of the world, but he couldn't bear to see the future Wild card, still a mere traumatized child that had just lost his parents, to be whisked away to another world and face the horrors of death again in such a young age. So he and Nyarlathotep, a previous watcher such as himself, decided to keep the crystal away from the boy until four Wild cards, not including the boy, have finished their ordeal while the fifth wild card begins his. So with the ending of Aigis' ordeal and the beginning of Seta Souji's ordeal, Philemon knew it was time.

Philemon grabbed the chest, almost immediately, the chains melted back into the ground, freeing the chest from its binds. But the chest cannot open yet, not as long as Philemon holds it in his grasp. "You have been waiting for so long now," Philemon said to the chest, the chest began to glow an intensifying green, as if responding "The ordeal this world has given him is over and he has become part of _'this side'_, if you join him, he will be forcibly brought back into _'that side'_ in a form quite _different_, yet the same," Philemon informed, the chest's light intensified, whispering it's accommodator's name in excitement.

Philemon raised the chest up high and said a short incantation. The chest broke open and a gush of wind erupted from the chest as a shimmering crystal flew out of the chest and vanished. Philemon made the chest vanish before staring at the spot where the Innocence disappeared "May fate guide you through this ordeal safely, Wild card of the Universe,"

* * *

><p>I, Minato Arisato am used to loud noises, being that I was born in an urban environment, but this is just <em>too much<em>

"_I wanna die! I wanna die!" _screamed one of the essences forming the huge dog-like _thing_ in front of me _"Lord! Please let me die in peace!" _screamed another. I rubbed my forehead in irritation; can't they keep it down for once? Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't hear them, quite contrary really. Being the seal that separates them from their supposed "salvation" means I've got more that 3 billion voices resonating in my head every second, all calling for death to fall upon them. I tried blocking them out many times, I even tried resounding to them to see if I could make them stop screaming for Nyx, but no such luck. So right now I'm perched on top of the gate, listening to music in my infinite battery mp3 to drown out to voices.

Hoorah for frozen time

I stared down at the_ thing_ that's causing the ruckus. _It_ was a humungous, black _thing_ similar to a shadow but _it_ ain't. _It_ had two heads, one on either side _its_ body; _it_ didn't have a solid form, since _it's_ only made of peoples essences, so the _thing_ had the color and the texture of a storm cloud. Like the last time I saw _it_, _it _was trying to pry out my essence from the door, it feels weird seeing that _thing _pulling the catalyst that held my soul in place. In truth, it's still holding my soul in place, well…at least _part _of it. You see, the soul can be divided into two things – The _essence _of the body, which is the side that holds your emotions and true being, it is also the side spiritualists uses when they do out-of-body experiences; and the _consciousness _of the body, which is the side that holds our experiences in life, it's also known as the string that binds us with our physical bodies. Right now, my essence is trapped in the stone me while my conscious is outside staring at the _thing._

"No matter how long you try, you won't break it out," I whispered to myself so that the _thing _wouldn't hear me, but I doubt I needed to, judging from all the shouting the essences are doing. I wonder, could _it _hear them to? Could _it _hear the endless cries and wails the things forming _it _are doing? Maybe that's the reason _it's _doing that, not just because of the fact that _it _was made out if those essences, but maybe because _it_ couldn't take the agonizing cries that _it_ tries desperately to ease their pain._What am I thinking? _I thought. There's no way that's possible! That _thing_ is only supposed to be a collection of essences, there shouldn't be any consciousness in _it…_right_?_

…_Even when I die I still get the headaches _I thought as I felt my head split in immeasurable pain, I get headaches like this often due to the wails of the essence, not even Kenji and Junpei debating about a video game made me have such a painful headache …_But this is…different _I thought as my eyes widened in realization. I remember…I felt this before…but where? ... ! …I remember! The time when SEES first came to the gate!

_How could I forget!? _I thought. When my friends came here when I first became the seal, I had a splitting headache that almost caused me to faint! This is the same pain! _Which means…Someone's trying to break into the gate! _I realized Just when I did so, a blinding green light erupted in front of me, making me cover my eyes with my hand. _What the heck is happening!? _I thought once I realized the voices stopped echoing in my head. Once I noticed the light starting to dim, I slowly lifted my head and found myself staring at a woman with short white hair and yellow eyes

_No way…can it be…?_

"Minato-kun, it's been a while," Elizabeth said in relief. I blinked, is this for real? Am I really seeing this? Or is Erebus using the Essence in my head to project an illusion again?

"…It's really you, isn't it?" I asked the apple cut woman, Elizabeth gave me her signature smile, how long has it been since someone with positive feelings came to this place? …Oh right, a year…

"It's a miracle I was able to find you, I was about to search for you when his mysterious green light surrounded me and gave me the coordinates to your resting place…" I cringed at the last part, it ain't fun being reminded that you're the living dead "…I thought it was master Philemon…no, that power didn't feel anything like him…it felt more like…you, Minato," Philemon? Power? What is Elizabeth talking about?

"…I shouldn't be wondering over this now, I have to do it quickly," Elizabeth said to herself as she opened my compendium, I just stared at her "…you want to free me?" Elizabeth gave me a lopsided smile as she took a card out of the compendium "…What else would I do here?" I was about to retort when I noticed the Arcana in her hands. It was different from the normal Arcana, it held no picture in it, only an intensifying glow

The Universe Arcana

"…Don't underestimate this card, Minato," Elizabeth told me "It has the power to bring all worlds to either their Salvation, or their day of reckoning," I blinked _worlds?_ "When your comrades had given you their power at that last battle, it was only enough to summon a fourth of the Universe's power. If I use the presence that brought me here and my own power as a wild card, I might be able to use your bonds to form as the new source of the seal's power," I frowned, she _might _be able to, that means there's still a chance it might not work and the seal will break once my soul is released and the Fall would begin…but, if it _does_ work, then I'll be able to live with my friend again and be a normal teenager…

"'_the power of the Universe is infinite' _huh," If that is true, than there's a higher possibility that the seal won't break and I'll be _free_

"…go for it," I said, Elizabeth smiled, but I saw something in that smile that told me that something would go wrong "Wait…what's the catch?" Elizabeth stopped smiling and blinked.

"Catch? What do you mean?" I sighed, I forgot how new Elizabeth is to modern human things, such as slang "I mean, your not telling my something," Elizabeth's frown deepened "…I should have known that you would see through it. There is as you say…a catch," She shifted uncomfortably in midair "If I use the substance that brought me here, due to it coming from another world, once you are free from the Seal, you would be automatically transported to that world," Elizabeth shook her head "I can't interfere with the on goings of other worlds, so if we succeed and you are sent to this presence's home world, you'll be…how do say it? On your own,"

I frowned; things are just never simple, are they?

"…still, I'll go," I said "If what you said is true and I'll be transported to another…world, then I'll just have to get back, it's not hopeless, I know it,"Elizabeth stared at me in astonishment before smiling "I'm glad you haven't changed, Minato-kun,"

"_I shall begin,_" She said, her voice was different from before. She held up the Universe Arcana, which started to glow brighter than I've ever seen it, she herself started glowing as she chanted "_fehurtoros radenuwaln disgereohpeord heolhsig eltirbeorceh manlaguing etheldae gacaescy riorear!_" I felt a sharp pain run across my body, like someone just sliced me up and was rubbing salt all over my wounds.

**_Minato! Minato!_**

"?"

I didn't have time to register the voice, because a warm green light covered me in the second I looked up And everything went black

* * *

><p>?<p>

?

Minato's POV

"My, what a surprise, never had their been a guest that had finished is ordeal to come back here, but off course, the future is full of mysteries,"

…That voice…I know that voice…

I opened my eyes slowly, because they feel like two ton weights fight now. I was in a blue limousine. In front of me was a man with a long nose and a Cheshire Cat grin.

…Igor…

"you shouldn't try moving, the Innocence has not yet perfected your new body, you need more time to get used to it," I looked at him with my half laden eyes "…Inno…cence…? …bo…dy…?" My head was spinning, my whole body ached. I could barely lift a finger, what's happening to me?

Through my tired ears, I could hear Igor "Right now, you are crossing the rift between two worlds, since you are our guest, we took it upon ourselves to escort you halfway," I was somehow able to let out a soft moan, which is harder than you think, since my jaws feel stiffer than rock "…where…?" I managed to ask. Igor chuckled "I wasn't expecting you to be able to move in such a condition, let alone speak; it just proves your strength in both body and mind. As for the destination, all I can tell you is that it is in the brink of a holy war,"

I groaned mentally, more fighting?

"Oh, but this way is different than any war that had happened in your world, a battle between the devil's demons and the God's angels, known there as Akuma and Exorcists," I closed my eyes, I don't have the strength to keep them up anymore. I could feel my senses dimming quickly…

The last thing I heard was Igor's chuckling before my senses went completely blank again.

* * *

><p><strong>…and I'm done! So, how do you like this re write? Still not mysterious enough in my opinion, but I still like it! And I hope you guys would like it to! <strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Minato's New Begining?

Merry Christmas Everyone! Sorry for the late updating, but with all that was happening here, I was only able to publish this today! In my opinion, it's a bit bland, but I was doing this in a hurry. I just hope you guys would like it, and this time, please review that could be your gift to me this Christmas, because, really, those who write fanfic here should know how encouraging a good review is. Please correct me if there are any wrong grammars or wrong spellings, especially if you believe one of the characters are a tad bit OC in your opinion, I'm still not that good of a writer yet.

Now enjoy my Christmas gift to you all!

**Author's note: This is a re-write of the original chapter, please comment your uh...comments about it.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own -man, nor do I own the Persona series

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Minato's "New beginning"?<p>

?

?

Minato's POV

When I woke up, I was floating in the middle of a dark void

_Where am I? _I thought as I scanned the place to find anything remotely different, so far nothing but darkness, just great. I shoved my hands in my vacant pockets in frustration, which was a usual for me in the days before I became the Great Seal and was still alive... only, for the first time since this habit of mine was created, I felt something inside my left pocket brush into my fingers. This startled me to take whatever it was out of my pocket. What I found wasn't what I was expecting. It looked like a miniature green star tome, only when I peered my eyes a bit did I realize there was a small oblong shaped gem in the middle.

"Inno…cence…," I muttered, I could make out a few details, but was forced to stop due to my eyes beginning to water at the illuminated gem and shoved it back into my pocket. Innocence? What's that? I remember Igor mentioning something about it, but my head was too blurry at that time to remember anything. …Oh well, I shouldn't waste my time here, I have to find a way out.

I tried walking…_floating, _I tried _floating_ around to find an exit, or at least something remotely similar to one. Instead, in a flash of red and black light, I found myself standing in this vast blood red lake, surrounded by crumbling ruins, the sky just as red as the lake with a black moon towering over it.

"!" What happened? Where am I? I looked up at the full moon, I learned to hate full moons, full moons meant operations and operations meant sleep forsaken nights. But wait…why is that moon black? Moons aren't supposed to be black? Or is because of the sky?

_*sob* *sob*_

?

I looked up at the sound of faint crying from above. Wait a minute, who's that on top of that ruin bellow the black moon? Looks like a girl about my age, why does she look like she's crying? And why is she crying here of all places? Could this place have been special to her?

I was about to walk towards her when suddenly, I felt something in the blood red water pull me underwater.

_I…can't…breath _I felt myself sinking lower and lower in the water, the black moon shined in front of me, mocking me at my predicament. Is this the end? Am I really going to die again? Drowning in a lake of blood in a strange world, never to see my friends again? ...No, It won't end this way, I won't let it! I've got friends to meet up with at my world and this would defiantly not stop me from reaching them! But what do I do?

_Let thy strength of Innocence guide thee to thy true light_

That sounded like…Orpheus! Suddenly, as if reacting to Orpheus' command, the innocence that I found in my pocket began to brighter in my pocket. A glowing, green sphere surrounded me as a bright green light blinded me. I found myself, no longer staring at the black, mocking moon, but instead, the ceiling of an apartment

…_Well that was weird… _I thought as I sat up to scan my surroundings, I seem to be in a hotel room or something, lying on the floor (It was oddly comfy for some reason, makes me want to lay down again and just take a nap), so I stood up from my spot...

Big mistake Minato

"Kyaaa!" Someone behind me screamed frightfully (I took the time to appreciate the perfect horror film scream), I turned to find a girl lying in her bed, staring at me as if I were a killer that intruded in her room (okay…maybe the latter bit was correct) _Damn it _I thought _of all the places I could have been transported to, why a girls room?_

Oddly enough, I suddenly remembered the time during our trip when Mitsuru-san "Executed" me (I shivered mentally at the tough of it, damn Junpei and Ryoji). I quickly took a few steps back, hoping that in some nice miracle, the door was behind me…

…Instead it was an open window…

_Damn_

* * *

><p>Lenalee's hotel room<p>

Morning

Lenalee's POV

"…! Look out!" I cried to the blue haired intruder, but I was too late! He fell of the window!

I can't just let him die! "Innocence Activate!" I activated my innocence, changing my blood red bangles into my innocence weapon: "Dark boots"

"Hang on!" I shouted as I flew through the window he fell through. What an _interesting _day this was, we weren't even out of the train this morning when a huge horde of Akuma came out of nowhere and began attacking the city! Now that I think of it, the Akuma attacks have been turning up more and more frequently, and every assault, more and more Akuma seems to be present, this one took all morning to finish! So because of this, Allen-kun, Lavi-kun, Bookman, Link-san, and Krory-kun decided to search for other Akumas while I booked a hotel room for me to rest for a while, I remember wanting to go with them, but Allen said that I should rest, since I was sent here the moment I finished my previous mission. All I wanted was a nice, well deserved nap; instead, I'm saving a complete stranger who was in my room without permission from being flattened into a thin crusted pizza!

"Uwah!" a familiar voice cried, I stopped in midair to look down, the boy fell on someone, I can't see his face, but from up here, he looks about my age or younger, plus, I could see that he has white hair…wait

Allen-kun?

* * *

><p>Hotel Entrance<p>

Morning

Lavi's POV

Well that's something you don't see everyday, a guy with blue hair suddenly fell from the sky and landed on Allen, How many more surprises can one day have? First, Lenalee was suddenly assigned with us even thou were doing good here as we are. Second was that battle that started this morning, but I'm used to that one already. Third was the fact Allen practically forced me into searching for remaining Akuma with Krory and the old panda, Link just tagged along the search since it's his job to stay with Allen at all times, actually I was anticipating that one, but I anticipated it _after _we got some rest and food in our stomachs. Forth was the massive number of Akuma in this town, I mean, every corner I went to had at least five or so Akumas, Which is weird cause this town was nothing special. And now, when we were finally supposed to rest, a guy fell from the sky and flattened Allen like a pancake! What next? The Earl barges in and invites us to a pink, frilly dress up tea party?!

"Oooh," Krory stared at the scene "Someone from the sky fell on Allen,"

"I see that," I said

"How odd, could he be an Akuma in disguise?" Link muttered to himself, I noticed he wasn't moving to help Allen up, guess it's not part of his job to help Allen up when he's been flattened like a pancake by a person who fell from the sky (...I think that was a bit too detailed)

"Are you alright there, Boy?" The old panda asked the mysterious blue haired, who had already got off Allen when he came to.

"Uh, Shouldn't we be asking if Allen here is alright before we ask a complete stranger?" I asked the old panda as I lent a hand to Allen to pull him up

"Thanks," Allen said with a smile, he then glared at the stranger; the stranger just stared back with dull eyes. Now that I got a good look at him, every bit of him looks strange. I mean, his hair is blue! It's just unnatural! Yeah I know that Lenalee has unnatural hair color too, since its dark green and all, but blue hair is defiantly weird to the max! And his clothes, I've never seen such a weird jacket, and what's with that symbol on his jacket? I don't remember any school or organization that the old panda made me remember have a mark like that (That was no easy task, just so you know!), and his shoes…I never seen a brand like that before, what are they made off? And what's that contraption around his neck? A part of it reminds me of earmuffs, without the "muffs" part, the other part completely baffles me. To sum it up, this guy is defiantly not from here. Maybe he's an Akuma? ...No way, I know Level one Akumas are mindless, but they wouldn't just stand there and compete in a staring contest with an exorcist that can see the soul of an Akuma …would they?

"Is he human?" Krory asked Allen uncertainly, I saw the boy give a confused look, I looked back at Allen, he smiled "Since my eye isn't responding, that means he is," Allen said, I saw Link sigh in relief, I thought so.

"Are you alright sir?" Allen asked the stranger, the boy replied "I'm good, you?"

"Don't worry sir," Allen replied happily "I've been through worse," I winced at this, those who don't know Allen well enough wouldn't see that dark aura emitting from him at the thought of his time with Cross.

"What happened?" Link interjected "Why did you fall from the sky? And why do you seem uninjured?"

"I fell of a window," The strange boy replied bluntly, he's a strange one alright, I mean, who would say "I fell of a window" so bluntly?

"Allen-kun! Are you alright?" A familiar voice said from above, we all looked up to find Lenalee floating in midair using her innocence

"Yes, Lenalee," Allen replied with a smile as Lenalee made a touchdown beside me and Krory "I'm fine,"

"Do you know this boy, Miss Lee?" The old panda asked, Lenalee scratched her chin while wearing a skeptical look on her face

"Well…," Lenalee said "I kinda found him in my room when I woke up," She said-wait, what?

"I apologize," The boy said softy in perfect English, surprising everyone a bit, he was so quiet that I almost forgot he was here "I didn't mean to enter you're room…I came there by accident,"

Lenalee looked surprised "…This question might sound inappropriate at the situation, but, are you perhaps…Asian?" the boy blinked a few times before nodding his head slowly.

"How'd you guess?" He asked, slightly interested.

"Through its pretty fluent," Lenalee answered automatically "Your dialect has a hint of Asian in it, I recognized it because I'm Asian myself," I heard the boy make an "ah" sound after the explanation

"Might I ask," Krory said to the boy "but what is your name?" …Oh yeah, now that I think of it, we haven't gotten his name yet

The boy was silent at first, It took me awhile to realize that he wasn't the type to just his name to every stranger he met, but eventually he complied "Minato Arisato," he replied.

"…Huh, you're Asian after all," I said out loud

"Let me introduce my companions here," Allen said "The girl you just met is our friend Lenalee Lee," Lenalee waved at the boy, Allen then pointed at me, Krory, Link, and the old panda "The one with the red hair and eye patch is Lavi, the one with black hair is Krory, The man with the mark on his forehead in Howard Link, while the oldest of the group here is Bookman," Allen then lent a hand to Minato "My name is Allen Walker, we are Exorcists that just came to this town. It's nice to meet you, Minato,"

I noticed Minato's face stare blankly at us, but despite the blankness, I felt that he heard the word "Exorcist" before, Minato shook Allen's hand "…Likewise,"

"Soo, Mina-chan," I interjected; Minato glared at me at the use of the girlish pet name "How did you get into Lenalee's room?"

"Oh yeah," Lenalee said with an expression of realization "now that I think about it, I could have sworn I locked the door before I took a nap," …huh? If Lenalee locked the door, how did Minato get inside? Something's fishy about him…

"I-," I didn't here the rest of Minato's explanation cause at that moment, we heard a loud fire from a canon, also at that moment, Allen's eye activated and looked at the east side of the town "AKUMA!" Allen shouted as he ran toward that direction "Walker!" Link called out "Get back here!" but Allen was already too far to hear him, I sighed, he always jumps into the battle, doesn't he?

"Lenalee!" I ordered the only girl in the group "get Minato out of here quickly, once you do, join us in the fight!"

"Right!" Lenalee responded "Minato-kun! Come with me!" she said as she turned to where the blue haired boy was standing on to grab his hand

There was no one there

"…Shit!" I cursed; don't tell me he followed Allen to battle?

* * *

><p>Town square<p>

Early Afternoon

Minato's POV

What the heck am I doing?

The moment I heard that canon shot from afar and Allen-kun screaming "Akuma", which I can guess is the same kind of Akuma Igor mentioned to me, I found myself following Allen-kun closely as he ran towards a battle between enemies I know completely nothing of

…I'll blame instincts on this one

Once I finally made it to the scene, I scanned the area, fortunately there were no civilians in the scene, much to my relief, instead, I found these weird shadow like creatures floating around the place, destroying random objects, well, they don't exactly look like shadows, one things the mask, I don't know any Arcana that is represented by that mask, since none of the masks are seen crying tears of blood. The second, which I think is the weirdest of them all, is that there's a person chained to each one of those things, actually, I can't say it looks exactly like a person, it looks to dead and shriveled, and even through it doesn't look like it, I have this ominous feeling that it wants to be destroyed, makes me feel bad for it. I'm guessing this is the "Akuma" that Igor told me about. The Akuma I was watching suddenly turned to my direction, much to my surprise, and began pointing all its cannons at me

…Yeah, I should stop gawking at it now, shouldn't I?

Lucky for me, because of my battles during the Dark Hour, my stamina, strength, and agility has increased dramatically; before the Akuma's cannon balls reached me, I had already back stepped out of the way. I reached for my sword, only to find an empty sheath. Damn it!I forgot I left my sword and Evoker at my dorm room the day I died! Real smooth Minato, now what am I going to do?

**_Thy time…hast come_**

"Minato! Move!" I heard Allen-kun cry to me as he rushed form behind me wearing a weird white cape, on his right hand was a huge sword with a cross on its blade, on his right was….what the? Where's his arm? It's completely vanished!

In one swift motion, Allen-kun used his huge, heavy looking sword to slice the Akuma in half, destroying it completely. After that, something I'd never expected happened, the dead person floating on top of the Akuma's chain broke away from the Akuma, it then changed from being dead looking to a healthy and happy look, the spirit thanked Allen-kun and disappeared into the sky, I feel happy for it.

**_Thou must…wield me_**

"Minato!" Allen-kun shouted, getting my attention "What are you doing here? Get back! Those cannons aren't normal cannons, they're made by the Akuma's own blood, if you get hit by it, you'll be infected by the virus and would turn to dust!"

_Blood cannons? Viruses? What on earth? _I thought as I ran back a few feet till I was sure I was safe from Akuma attacks, but still close enough to see the battle. When Allen-kun was sure I was out of harm's way, he began fighting in full force, destroying Akuma from left to right. I had to admit, he was a bit impressive, but he seems to be running low on energy now, and the Akumas don't seem to get fewer either. Allen-kun ain't gonna win this one unless I do something to help him. But how am I gonna do that? I don't have my sword, nor do I have my Evoker, meaning I can't summon anyone of my Personas. But I can't just stand here and do nothing as I watch Allen-kun's energy diminish. What the heck do I do?

**_Our powers…Our strength…_**

I felt the urge to around, only to see a blue butterfly fluttering steadily, wait, I feel like I've seen that butterfly before…but where?

**…_Together…we are...invincible_**

Suddenly, the innocence in my pocket began to glow like it did the last time; I quickly took it out and held it gently. It felt really warm...

* * *

><p>Town square<p>

Afternoon

Lavi's POV

"There he is! I've found him!" Krory cried; I looked towards his direction. Yup, it's him alright, standing in the sidelines, he seems to be unharmed, Thank God.

"Wait!" Lenalee suddenly shouted, pointing towards the direction Minato was "What's that he's holding?"

"?" I looked closer at the blue haired boy to see what she meant, only then did I notice what she was pointing at, at Minato's right hand was a bright green glowing object that seemed to glow widely…wait, that thing looks familiar…!, No way! It couldn't be!

"It's the innocence fragment!" Link shouted

…Damn it! Why are you throwing all these surprises at us in one day?! Give me a break, will yeah?!

* * *

><p>Town square<p>

Afternoon

Allen's POV

Bloody Hell! What is the Millennium Earl doing this time? Sending so many Akumas to attack us! This one seems to be the largest group! I'm still tired from our last fight! I can feel why energy dwindling quickly. What's worse, Minato followed me! I can't defeat them and protect Minato from the Akuma at the same time! Lenalee! Lavi! Krory! Link! Bookman! Where are you guys? I need help here!

"Allen-kun!" I turned at the sound of my name, finding Link, Lenalee, Bookman, Krory, and Lavi rushing towards me. Yes! Thank Goodness! There finally here! Now they can help me and take Mina-

"Allen!" Lavi cried, taking me out of my thoughts "Minato's got an Innocence!"

"!" I felt my eyes widen, I quickly turned to where Minato was, Lavi's right! Minato does have an Innocence fragment! It seems to be reacting to his touch; does that mean Minato is an Accommodator like us?

"…What's happening to the Innocence fragment?!" Krory asked the question the moment they reached me, I watched as the innocence in Minato's grasp began to float in front of him; the Holy fragment shined an intensifying green light, blinding everyone who had set their eyes on it at that very moment. When the light finally disappeared, the Innocence that cast that light disappeared as well; it was replaced by a white, decorated gun bearing the mark of the cross.

…_A gun, reminds me of master's innocence…judgment _I thought as the newly formed gun slowly floated back down to Minato's hand.

"…So he is an accommodator of an Innocence," Bookman said calmly, I turned towards him in confusion "I had a feeling he was different from the others, Something felt strange about him since the beginning, but the aura did not feel violent at all, instead, it felt quite, calm," Lavi looked at the old bookman with a face showing both surprise, and anger "Dammit! You should have told us this sooner you old panda!"

"Fate must have given us a new exorcist, he will be a valuable asset to the cause," I heard Link say

"! What's he doing this time?" I heard Lenalee shout a question in exhaustion, I turned back to see Minato pointing the gun….at his head

…

"WHAT THE HELL?! He's gonna commit suicide!" Lavi shouted in disbelief, I can't help but agree. What's Minato doing? He can't commit suicide at a time like this! Using the Innocence to do it as well! That's just-

"Allen-kun! Stop him!" Lenalee ordered "Right," I replied as I ran towards the suicidal boy, trying to defeat every Akuma that got in my way.

"No Minato! Don't do it!" I cried as I defeated yet another Akuma that was in my way, but I was too late.

…After mouthing his final words, Minato pulled the trigger…

* * *

><p>Town square<p>

Afternoon

Minato's POV

"Per…..so…na,"

_**...Yes...**  
><em>

I pulled the trigger, the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the whole town. A blue mist formed around me as a very familiar old friend apeared above me like he did so long ago…

_Thou art I, and I am thou_

_From the sea of thy soul I commet_

_I am Orpheus, Master of Strings_

I smiled; it feels nice, after all this time, to be able to use this power again, the power of Persona

_I'm glad it was an Evoker _I thought as I stared silently at my old friend, Orpheus, It was so much as pure instincts to shot my head with a gun like object that I didn't stop to wonder if this was an Evoker after the innocence, now turned to a gun, landed on my hands. But for some reason, I felt from the beginning that it was an Evoker, The moment that newly made Evoker touched the skin of my hands, I felt a familiar surge of energy, like the first time I summoned Orpheus; I could feel my body greeting the familiar power that was seeping into me, giving me strength, I don't remember how long I was in the Great Seal, but when that energy empowered me, I felt like it wasn't there for years. But there was one other reason I felt it was an Evoker, at that moment, I thought I heard a voice inside me... the one I heard when I got out of the Great Seal...urging me to shoot and telling me it was alright…

Now back to business, I doubt these Akuma would stand there any longer if I don't react quickly. In one swift motion, Orpheus took the giant harp on his back and smashed it on a nearby Akuma. _Either Orpheus is more powerful than I last remembered or these Akuma were just plain weak in the first place _I thought as the after shock of Orpheus' Bash attack eliminated the remaining Akuma surrounding us. Orpheus then disappeared out of sight, but now, I know he'll be with me this time…

"Good to have you back, Orpheus," I said silently as I clutched my chest in calm glee.

* * *

><p>Town square<p>

Afternoon

Lenalee's POV

"What…the…hell," I heard Lavi-kun mumble silently "What was that?"

"…It looked like an equipment type Innocence," Link-san answered automatically, but I'm guessing he wasn't focusing on what he was saying "But for some odd reason, the moment that boy summoned that mechanical monster, it felt similar to a parasitic type, just like Arystar's and Walker's innocence, but much stronger," I blinked, what that monster did was…amazing, when Minato-kun summoned it, I suddenly felt a huge surge of energy building up around him, The power of the Innocence felt tiny compared to the power I felt. It was like it wasn't just the Innocence he was wielding at that time…

"!" I heard Allen-kun gasp, I turned to him to find that his Akuma eye activated, he quickly scanned the place and landed his sights on the area Minato-kun was on. I only noticed then that there was a violet-colored level three Akuma creeping from behind him

"What's a Level Three doing here?" Link-san cried in disbelief

"Minato-kun!" I cried to get the attention of the boy; Minato quickly turned around at the sound of my voice "Look out behind you!"

The Akuma must've figured out that I found him since it immediately jumped out of its hiding spot and tried to smash Minato-kun, I saw Minato-kun evade quickly, thank goodness for that.

"Minato! Stand back!" Allen-kun charged towards the level three, the Level three caught sight of Allen-kun and quickly summoned a horde of Level ones.

"Ooohh!" The level three Akuma squealed happily as he teleported from one spot to another, teleportation is his special ability? "Lucky day! Lucky day! Five exorcists and a town full of fresh blood! The Earl would praise me if I kill you all! So be good little humans and stay there obediently, Okay?" The Level Three Akuma began rushing towards us, I was about to evade when Minato-kun rushed towards the Akuma and kicked it on the head, I could see that it didn't injure the Akuma much, but judging from the look on it's face and the dent on it's head, it must have done some damage on it.

"Fuck you exorcist!" The Akuma cursed our blue haired friend, who didn't look fazed by his curse at all "I'll make sure I gleefully tear your limbs apart one by one after killing your friends!" The Akuma then rushed towards us again! And it's so fast this time! I don't think I'll be able to dodge this one in time!

That's when it happened

From the corner of my eye, I saw Minato-kun quickly take out his gun, at that very second, the gun glowed an even brighter tint of green. I turned away so that I wouldn't get blinded by the light Minato-kun's Innocence was emitting, when I noticed that the light was getting dimmer, I turned around to find Minato-kun holding, not his white decorated gun, but a pure black sword that had the symbol of the cross on its blade, Minato-kun held it up for a moment, a confused look was etched on his face.

"Wha-" I heard Minato-kun say, but he wasn't able to finish because the level three Akuma that he was fighting with got his senses back and quickly threw a sphere of dark matter towards Minato-kun. Minato-kun quickly jumped out of the way and rushed to the level three Akuma, in an instant, Minato-kun used his newly transformed sword to slice the Akuma as If it was paper, Wow, to have defeated a Level three in one slice; he's almost as strong as Kanda-kun. Minato-kun then ran towards us, defeating every Akuma that was near him easily, when he finally reached us, he pointed to Allen-kun, who was surrounded by a horde of Level one and twos.

Oops

"Shouldn't you help your friend there?" Minato-kun asked before rushing to aid Allen-kun, me and the others following closely behind, when we reached Allen-kun, he was already fighting to stay conscious…

Sorry Allen-kun!

* * *

><p>Town square<p>

Sunset-After Battle

Minato's POV

Dammit, Everything's moving too fast for me, first Elizabeth freed me from the Great Seal, Second was that blood lake and ruins, Third was ending up inside Lenalee-chan's room and falling on top of Allen-kun, Then there was the Akuma, then the Innocence in my pocket turned to an Evoker, then was able to turn to a sword! And it all happened in one day, what a mess. Well at least it's over, …it think; currently, Allen-kun and the others are having a meeting or what not, I can't hear much, but I could make out the words "Innocence" "Exorcist" and "Black Order" I'm guessing that they want me to become an exorcist in this Black Order because I have an Innocence, but that's just a guess

"Minato-kun!" Lenalee-chan called my name, getting my attention "Since you have an Innocence just like us, we'd like you to join us in the Black Order to become an exorcist,"

…Wow, I'm good at guessing

"Please explain," I asked, It would look suspicious if I knew stuff about them already, plus, I might be able learn something new about it

"Allow me to explain," Bookman said as he walked towards me "The Innocence, which is also known as The Crystal of God, was at first, a holy cube created by our descendants, who used it to defeat our main enemy long ago," I suddenly remembered Nyx and Erebus at that moment "Are enemy is known as the Millennium Earl, He is the creator of all Akuma, and in the most horrific procedure, He victims those who have lost a love one, promising an impossible promise. He promises to bring back the dead," To bring back the dead, huh? Any human who would have wanted that, even I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want my parents by my side again "He uses the connection between his victim and the lost love to trap the lost love's soul in an Akuma's shell, at that moment, he orders the Akuma to kill the victim, using him as a skin to blend with humans, till it attacks," I shivered at the thought of the procedure, that's just, wrong "But even though they defeated him, the battle shook the earth tremendously, causing what the Holy Bible calls The Great Flood," ? What's that? I think I heard that term when Bebe read the bible to me (He insisted that he's the one true god, but I favor Confucius's teachings) "Now, they predicted that the Millennium Earl would rise again and cause havoc to the world again, so they scattered the Innocence into 109 parts, so that we would have a chance in defeating the Millennium Earl. We are exorcists, those who have been chosen by God to defeat the Akuma, just like you. Do you have any questions? "

I thought for a while, until the image of that soul chained on the Akuma flashed before my mind "What were those things floating above each Akuma?" I asked, Bookman gave a confused look, so did everyone in the group. Okay.

"…What do you mean?" Bookman asked, he looks cautious for some reason, I wonder why? "…When I first fought the Akuma, I notice something that looked similar to a person chained on top of it, it looked mummified, but when Allen-kun and the others destroyed the Akuma, the soul that was chained to the Akuma was set free and changed to a spirit," I heard the others gasp, did I say something out of the ordinary? Damn.

"…Could it be," Link-san said in astonishment, I didn't have the time to figure out why, because Allen-kun ran towards me and grabbed my right hand, interesting, even though Allen-kun's still tired from his last battle, he still has a very (very) tight grip.

"…You can see them?" Allen-kun asked suspiciously, I only nodded a yes in reply, am I not supposed to see them?

"…Well this is a shocking surprise," Link-san said "There is another person other than Walker that has the ability to see the souls of Akuma," Link then took out a pen and notepad from his pocket and started writing something.

"…Tell me," Allen-kun said, a serious look was on his face "Have you ever met a fat man holding an umbrella before?" huh? I shook my head in response, I met a fat man yes, technically a fat guy in high school, but I don't think Suemitsu-san is the guy their talking about…

Allen-kun gave a shocked face, I'm confused now, what does a fat man holding an umbrella have anything to do with me being able to see the mummified spirits of the Akuma? Unless that fat man is…the Millennium Earl their talking about?

"So you're telling us that...you were _born_ with the ability to see Akuma souls?" Lavi-kun asked, a face of disbelief was etched on his face. I couldn't help but shrug a bit "This is the first time I've seen them though," I replied, that wasn't actually a lie really, this really was the first time I've seen Akuma.

"Could it be that, when Mr. Arisato here merged with his Innocence, The Holy fragment had somehow given him the ability to see Akuma?" Link-san suggested, everyone was silent for a moment, until Krory-san spoke.

"But then why is it only Arisato that was given the ability?" Krory-san asked, surprising everyone with the question "Could it be that his Innocence is the…"

"The what?" I asked, but no one was listening, they were too preoccupied by their thoughts to hear me I guess.

"There is a possibility," Bookman said "That Minato's Innocence could be it, after all, the Akumas have been acting strangely this week, could it be because they were reacting to Minato and his Innocence?" Lenalee-chan gripped her little chin "That's true, but why were they reacting to the Innocence just now?"

"Minato," Lavi-kun called me "How long did you have that Innocence?" I blinked twice, what should I say? I can't say I just found it in my pocket while I was in a dark void traveling through dimensions, Ah! I know!

"I remember finding just before I met you guys, I found it on the vase beside Lenalee's room, but it slipped from my hand and rolled under Lenalee's door, I was going to just leave it there, but I felt like it was calling me, I remember tripping on something and hitting Lenalee's door, I think, cause the next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor," Don't get me wrong, I'm not a fan of lying to people in particular, but this is the only way I can remain as inconspicuous as possible. I hope they don't make me need to lie again though.

"Ah" Lavi-san said as he did a thinking pose "Then I think I know why," Everyone turned to him, waiting for him to continue "what I think, the Akuma weren't reacting to Minato's Innocence itself, but the fact that Minato was getting closer and closer to it, that would explain why this was the largest horde in a week, since Minato already had his Innocence with him,"

"Maybe," Lenalee-chan said "But just in case, we should have Nii-sama check on it, we don't know for sure yet" I saw everyone nod in agreement

"Oh! Minato-kun!" Lenalee suddenly shot her head up and looked at me, surprising everyone "Sorry! I almost forgot you were here!" Lenalee said

"hn," was all I said as I nodded my head in response "Anyways Minato," Allen said, he still looks a bit uncomfortable with by fact that I can see Akuma souls "How about it, do you wish to become an exorcist and join our quest to defeat the Millennium Earl?" Hm, this is a difficult decision, my main goal is only to go back to my own dimension, and I shouldn't get sidetracked by joining them, plus, it'll be difficult to leave them once this is over…

"_It is alright, the path thou seek begins with thy answer," _My familiar friend, Orpheus, told me, at that moment, a blue butterfly fluttered past us… Ah, so that's how it is "fine," I said, I'll allow fate to string me like a puppet once more.

"That's great!" Allen-kun said that hint of nervousness was quickly replaced with a happy smile, Lavi-kun placed his arm around my shoulder "Yahoo! Welcome to the group Minato!"

Lenalee-chan giggled "Welcome to the family, Minato-kun,"

"I am delighted that we have a new comrade at our side," Krory-san said

"It wasn't as if he had a choice anyways," Link-san said, I wonder what he meant by that?

I stared at the sky for a moment, I have a feeling this was going to be interesting, I suddenly remembered that old saying: "All endings are new beginning" I can say that I'm a perfect example of it, This new beginning fate has given me, is quite odd really, but after meeting Allen-kun and the others, I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy it. But how long will this feeling stay? What ordeals will I go trough in this foreign dimension?

Only time will tell

* * *

><p>Well how was it? I had fun writing this you know, I just hope I didn't make Minato, or anyone else here, OC. If I did, I ask you again, please review this!<p>

**I didn't change much of it, just a few things to make the story more understandable, I won't re-write the third chapter though, I'm pretty satisfied with it, plus I'm putting my focus on my other fanfics, poor stories must be starving for a new chapter to be added.**

Again, Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Black Order

**Yay! It's finally finished! I'm sorry to those that waited for this to come, but here it is! Once again, I enjoyed writing this, I had fun writing most of the scenes here!**

**Oh yeah! A big shout out for my little brother! It's his birthday today! On the down side, it's also the day when a previous President of my country initiated Marshall Law, Not a good thing, not at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Come Forth! Innocence! Chapter 3: The Black Order<p>

_**Dark. It's dark in here**_

* * *

><p>Black Order<p>

Minato's POV

"_What is it with these people and menacing-looking towers?"_

"First Tartarus, now this," I muttered to myself as I glared at the large, haunted-looking tower, reminiscing the countless close calls I had with my previous team in the tower of misfortune.

It's been a week and a half since I agreed to join the Order and become an exorcist: One who, in the name of their God and Humanity, Destroys living weapons known as Akuma who mindlessly slaughter innocent civilians or fellow exorcists in the name of the Millennium Earl, The mastermind of this whole fiasco and the exorcists' sworn nemesis. From what I've heard from Lavi-kun and Bookman-san, only a few chosen people can become exorcists because they must have been chosen by one of the 109 Innocence fragments, deeming them as its Accommodator. One would be in deep thought concerning the road he or she has taken or what awaits him or her in the future as an exorcist as they stare at the entrance to the Black Order…the entrance to their futures…

…But right now, the only thing I'm thinking about is: _Why the hell is there a humungous face staring at me?_

Yup. Right now there's a huge stone face in the middle of the two entrances. The said face, which I thought a few second's ago was just there to scare of people, suddenly started _bulging towards me. _Its large stone eyes were bulging just a few feet away from me. My instincts and irritation towards the said face started ringing inside me to blow the bulging stone face up for no reason; but of course, I had to resist the urge the best I could, It's most likely here for security reasons or something, Since Allen-kun and the others doesn't seem fazed by it's sudden movement, aside from Allen-kun shrugging a bit at sight of the large boulder face.

"COMMENCING CROSS SCAN!" The face announced loudly, its bulging eyes suddenly slapped two bright rays in front of me; I'd be lying if I said it didn't startle me, I mean, it's not everyday that something like this happens to you, right? I turned towards the others for any sign that this is normal. Lavi-kun must've gotten my message because he just grinned and said not to worry. I looked back at the bright-eyed face to find it looking puzzled.

"I can't see his insides," The face murmured. Now it was my turn to be puzzled, what does it mean by _seeing my insides? Like, x-raying my body so that it can see my heart and everything?_ I paled at thought of this…_thing _being able to look within me, but I practically stiffened at the thought of the x-ray. In my world, x-ray's means check up, and check up means doctors and doctors mean…hospitals. It's not that I despise hospitals; it's far from that, heck, I even have a friend back home that wants to be a doctor! It's just that…never mind. I was suddenly brought back to reality when I felt the presence of…Alice, materialize in my mind. _"She must have thought my sudden stiffness was due to a coming battle" _I thought as I felt her innocent yet deviously dark powers cloaking my body protectively, shielding me with an invisible force that only I can sense…

Or at least I _thought _I was the only one

"DANGER! DANGER! GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHTS!" The stone face wailed angrily, I decided it was best for me to move a few steps backwards to give the thing some space. I then turned to Lenalee and the others to ask whether or not this was normal. I was about to ask when I saw the surprised looks in their faces. Almost immediately after that, a loud rumbling emitted from the earth, I could only stare in shock when a humungous robot came from beneath the earth, holding a man wearing a lab coat with some added accessories and a white beret

That is defiantly _not _normal

It looked like some kid's drawing come to life with a few extra ideas from a crazy inventor. It was a shiny shade of black with some purple lining hear and there. It had about four pairs of legs and looked like a gigantic metal spider. Aside from the fact that it has two arms, one big red eye, a beret similar to the one it's holding, and the Roman numeral five on its chest

"Ni-san!" Lenalee cried as she stepped forward "What is that?!" The man whom I now recognized as Lenalee-chan's Oni-san started failing one of his arms widely "WELCOME HOME LENALEE!" The man squealed like a high school girl seeing her crush, I saw Lenalee-chan and the others sweat drop at this "This is my newest masterpiece, Komlin V!" The man cried out as he did a 'TADA!' expression as the contraption known as Komlin V did the same thing. My face darkened, now _some_ people would find this tom foolery amusing…

Unfortunately, I am _not _one of those people

"Komlin V!" The man in the beret said, snapping me out of my daze "Annihilate the intruder!" The thing then started rushing towards me. I could feel Alice's devious attitude seeping into me. I don't need my sword for this, my darkness enhanced kicks will be enough…

I smirked

"_This is going to be fun,"_

* * *

><p>Bookman's POV<p>

I was not expecting the dark aura that emitted from the boy during the examination.

I was positive that it wasn't there before. The moment I had laid my eyes on him I knew he was different from others. His aura was powerful, but showed no signs of hostility or killing intent; the aura that encircled him was more like a beautiful, yet sad melody. But the aura I feel he is emitting now is far from its previous being. It was now transformed into something dark and malicious, but also quite childish in my opinion, it feels similar to the aura of the Noah of dreams, only a slight bit saner. But there is no doubt in my mind that it's just as strong.

But what happened to the calming and wise aura? Did I make a mistake when reading his aura? …No, I'm positive I got it correct the first time.

"_But then…which is the mask and which is the face?" _I thought as I watched Arisato take a fighting stance and rushed towards the contraption in a speed that would par with either Walker's or Kanda's.

"GO! KOMLIN V!" Komui ordered as the robot began to shoot multiple blue missiles at the boy "Minato-kun! Watch out!" cried Walker "Ni-san!" Miss Lee exclaimed in disbelief as she watched as the speeding missiles hurled themselves at the mysterious teen. The boy just stood there motionless until one of the missiles was right in front of him. I saw the teen smirk as he effortlessly missed the missile by a few inches; he then sped forward, missing each of the missiles. The boy stood in front of the contraption now, I couldn't make out his facial expression, but I had this ghostly feeling that he was smirking

"KOMLIN V!" Komui ordered the contraption's eye glowed before realizing a laser beam, taking Arisato by surprise. Fortunately, the boy had twisted his body so that only the left side of his waist got injured. I heard the boy hiss softly at the pain before placing his hand on the wound, because of his dark clothing, the char was unnoticeable to the untrained human eye. I heard him mutter something before a small and faint green light enveloped the wound, healing it _"When did he learn magic?" _I thought as I watched the boy run nearer to the mechanism, the Komlin V set more missiles at Arisato, but he dodged them all.

"Eh?!" Komui gasped when Arisato reached the contraption and kicked its neck "No!" The machine gave a bang from the inside and started smocking. All at once, it collapsed, making Komui fall with it.

"NOOO!" The supervisor wailed as he embraced the now fallen piece of equipment "Komlin V!" I noticed Miss Lee let out an exasperated sigh; I looked back at the boy…"?" What? The boy's dark aura is gone! It reverted back to his _original_ aura…

"Suspicious, truly suspicious…,"

* * *

><p>Lenalee's POV<p>

"Ni-san, of all the days," I muttered as I watched Ni-san mourn for his "child", I looked back to find Bookman staring intently at Minato-kun, who was patting of the dust that landed on his clothes, I wonder why? I noticed Allen-kun and Lavi-kun's exasperated expressions as they watched my Ni-san continuing his mourning; Link-san was beside Allen-kun as usual while writing on his notepad, no doubt a complaint involving Ni-san. I decided to walk up to Minato-kun to see if he's okay. What Minato-kun did back then was slightly unexpected, even through I've only known him for a few days, judging from the few battles we had while getting back home(There hasn't been a day that we had to battle a horde of Akuma) I know for certain that Minato-kun isn't the type of person to rush into battle without his comrades, what Minato-kun did back then was reckless, almost childish in my opinion _'he kind of reminded me about Road a bit back there," _I shivered slightly at the thought of the eldest Noah. Either way, it was as if it wasn't Minato-kun doing that, but someone else.

Minato-kun must have sensed me approaching because he stopped patting the dust of his unusual clothes and straitened up "_Yíhàn_, the ruckus was my brother's fault, Minato-kun. Are you alright?" I asked the blue haired teen, he just nodded his head in response "Is you're brother okay?" Minato-kun asked in a soft tone with a hint of worry as he watched Ni-san cry his heart out, *sigh* Ni-san

"He'll be okay;" I answered "He's always like that. B-But he rarely does something like this! I guarantee!" I added the last bit quickly to make sure Minato-kun doesn't get the wrong idea. It's really easy for someone to judge some by their first appearances, unfortunately for my Ni-san, his first appearance to Minato-kun would be a little…off if I don't correct it now.

"Lenaleeeee~," I heard the wailing voice of my brother as I felt his arms clamp themselves onto my waist "Why did you let him do that~" Ni-san said as he wearily pointed a finger at our blue haired companion "He's the enemy~" I blushed as I lowered my head in embarrassment, Of all the times, why in front of everyone else?

"He's not an Akuma you know," I heard Lavi-kun say, I looked up to find Lavi-kun and Bookman-san standing in front of us, Allen-kun, Link-san and Krory-kun beside Minato-kun asking if he's okay and complementing him for his graceful footwork.

"Eh?" *sigh* _Oh Ni-san_ "Ni-san, he's the Accommodator I told you we found during our previous mission, remember?"

A comical surprised looked landed on his face "EH?! B-But, the G-Gatekeeper singled him out, d-didn't he?" I was about to answer when Bookman answered instead

"I'm still quite confused about that also, perhaps the Gatekeeper made a mistake?" Bookman-san suggested, Ni-san thought for a moment before turning towards the Gatekeeper for an answer.

"I-I'm not wrong!" The Gatekeeper shouted "At first I couldn't see his insides! But then I saw the presence of dark matter enveloping him!" Dark matter? I turned towards Minato-kun, what does he mean by dark matter enveloping Minato-kun? I didn't feel anything off …I wonder, does it have something to do with Minato-kun's sudden odd behavior? ...something in my gut tells me I'm right

"Try examining him again," Bookman said to he Gatekeeper, who looked like he wanted to say no but had to hold it back "…Fine," the Gatekeeper muttered

"Mina-chan, can come here for a sec?" Lavi-kun called for Minato-kun rather playfully, who, after giving Lavi a death glare due to the nickname; complied and walked towards Lavi-kun "We need to do a double check-up on you, alright? So could you just waltz in front of the Gatekeeper again?" After a few seconds, Minato-kun sighed as he walked towards the Gatekeeper again, hands in his pockets and an unreadable expression on his face.

"COMMENCING CROSS SCAN!" The Gatekeeper shouted the second time this day. Once again, Minato-kun was bath with white light emitting from the Gatekeeper's bulging eyes.

"…I still can't see it," The Gatekeeper muttered, Ni-san must have heard it too because a confused looked was seen on his face

"What do you mean, Gatekeeper?" Ni-san asked, after a few more seconds the Gatekeeper replied "Just like the last scan, I can't see his insides, am I broke or something?" Allen-kun suddenly gasped "That happened to me to!" he realized. A question suddenly hit me – We all know the reason why Allen-kun's insides weren't seen, it was probably because of his left eye; But what about Minato-kun? Why can't the Gatekeeper see his insides? Is he cursed too? That would explain why he could see Akuma like Allen-kun. But how is that possible? Minato-kun hasn't seen a single Akuma before the day we met him! …could it be that he…lied about not seeing Akuma? …No, there's no way he would lie to us, would he?

"Miss Lee," Bookman said, breaking my train of thoughts "I can deduce what you're thinking, let me reassure you that I am positive Minato-kun did not lie to us about not seeing Akuma before we met him, I can tell that he is the straightforward type," Bookman said with assurance, I let out a small sigh of relief as I watched the daze-looking teenager, a pang of shame hit me. How could I mistrust him like that? Even with a single glance, you could tell he wasn't one who would lie to his comrades like that; in fact he's the exact opposite! Despite is expressionless face, I could tell that deep down; he was a kind and caring man who wouldn't let anyone get hurt under his watch! He's supposed to be our new comrade, a new part of my small world, how could I misjudge him so easily?!

"…Is something supposed to happen?" Minato-kun said softly, so soft that only I, Bookman and The Gatekeeper heard him.

"From what I've researched, The Gatekeeper is supposed to have the ability to verify the inside of your body to see if you're an Akuma or not," Bookman said, Minato-kun turned his head around so that he could see us, a quizzical look on his face "How they'd give this _thing_ that kind of ability?" the boy in blue said with curiosity, making the Gatekeeper cringed at being called 'this thing', Lavi-kun shrugged "Don't know how they did it, magic perhaps?" The redhead said bemusedly, making Minato-kun shrug.

After a few excruciating seconds, the Gatekeeper groaned as his eyeballs flickered off "I give up! No matter how I try, I can't see anything!" The Gatekeeper wailed, making Minato-kun step back a few paces "Did you at least tell if dark matter is emitting from him?" Link-san asked, I could tell that his patience is running low, The Gatekeeper stopped wailing a bit "There are no signs of dark matter around him anymore, maybe the last one was just my imagination," The Gatekeeper sighed "I must be getting too old,"

"I'll take that as a clear for Minato-kun," Ni-san said he then turned towards Minato-kun and lent a hand "Sorry for the previous misunderstanding, I am Komui Lee, Supervisor of the black Order and Older brother of Lenalee Lee, I hope we can set aside that previous accident and become comrades," Minato stared at the hand for a while before shacking it "Likewise," he said, I let out a sigh, I didn't realize I was holding my breath, I was afraid Minato-kun wouldn't forgive Ni-san because of the Komlin incident.

"Now, let's go in, shall we?" Ni-san said as he began talking to someone in his earpiece, soon enough, one of the two heavy gates opened before us, Ni-san then started walking inside, I turned slightly to see Allen-kun gesturing Minato-kun to follow him before going after Ni-san, I could tell something was off with him.

Sure enough, when I reached Ni-san, I noticed he was in a deep thought "Ni-san?" I said, snapping him back to reality "H-hai, something wrong my darling Lenalee?" he asked "I should asked that to you Ni-san," I said "What are you thinking about?" Ni-san smiled slightly.

"I was just thinking how coincidental this was," Ni-san answered, I saw his eyes gleam brightly in curiosity "From what you told me through the phone, not only did Minato-kun's Innocence caused an unusually large number of Akuma to chase after him, give him the ability to see the souls of Akuma without the need to be cursed like Allen-kun, and transform itself into two anti-Akuma weapons without the use of a medium, but also prevent the Gatekeeper from examining him, don't you find that odd?" I stopped for a second to seep in the new information

"You think it's the fault of Minato's Innocence that the Gatekeeper can't cross examine him?" I asked, Ni-san stopped and turned to me.

"Well it's highly possible," Ni-san said as his eyes locked into something behind me, I turned to see Minato-kun listening to Allen-kun, Krory-san, and Lavi-kun talking on his right, Timcampy was perched on his head, Link-san beside Allen-kun as always, while Bookman was still staring at Minato-kun, I couldn't help but smile, he wasn't even an exorcist yet, yet he already looked like he belonged. A few seconds later, Minato-kun noticed me; I smiled at him as I waved for them to walk faster. I turned back to Ni-san to see him smiling.

"Let's discuss the rest later," Ni-san said as Minato-kun and the others were getting closer "For know, we have a new exorcist to recruit," he glanced at me with a look I know all to well "Tell Jerry-san and the others to prepare _that _before nightfall," I smiled widely, it's been a while since we had _that._

I turned around and headed to the cafeteria to find Jerry-san

"_This is going to be great,"_

* * *

><p>Minato's POV<p>

"Could it be he's cursed?" I heard Lavi-kun suggest to Allen-kun and Lavi-kun as we walked into the entrance, it's bigger that the entrance of Tartarus that's for sure…but not as decorative, shame. I was still thinking of Tartarus when I suddenly felt something plop on my head in soft muffled _thump_, I looked up to see Allen-kun's…golem, I think is what the called it, snuggled comfortably on my head, I shrugged_ 'no use fighting it_' I thought. It was then I suddenly became aware of eyes watching me from behind, I shivered mentally, Bookman's onto me, he must have also felt Alice's power enveloping me, I should have guessed it, I could see from his eyes that he's the kind of person who doesn't miss a thing.

"No, remember what Minato-kun said before? It was his first time seeing Akuma remember?" Krory-san said, what's with them? Talking about me right under my nose, isn't that rude manners? Or is that just for us Japanese? *sigh* it's gonna be hard to adapt to these Europeans, heck, it was already hard dealing with the culture shocks I got because of Bebe…

"Well…there is a possibility he lied to us," Lavi-kun said, honestly! How could they be courageous or stupid enough as to talk about someone who was standing right next to them? Europeans are too confusing…

"Krory! Lavi! You're being rude! Minato can here every bit you're saying!" Allen-kun snapped, startling Lavi-kun and Krory-san into stopping, who in turn, stared at me with anxious faces

"It _is_ rude," I said in my matter-of-factly tone, Lavi-kun gulped and Krory-san murmured a soft sorry, Allen-kun gave me an apologetic smile "Besides," Allen-kun continued "I don't believe Minato-kun is the type of person who lies, aside from that, we should remember that Minato-kun just got his Innocence, the only way to get cursed is if an Akuma cursed you," at that part I saw a flicker of sadness and pain in his eyes, but it disappeared just as fast as it came "I survived after being cursed because my Innocence was parasitic, meaning it was always with me, but since Minato-kun didn't have his innocence at that time, wouldn't he have died in the hands of the Akuma?"

An awkward silence made us continue walking. After a while, Allen-kun and the others started talking about the order or their previous Missions, I was interested in what they were saying so I listened to their conversation, the only thing that got my attention though was the fact that there's this chef in the cafeteria here named Jerry that could cook just about anything, unfortunately he doesn't know how to cook a Peta-wac _'…maybe I can show him how,'_ I thought as reminisced proudly about the time I memorized every ingredient there is in my favorite meal (It was a dare from Junpei, after I did that, I had him order me a Peta-wac set and a few dozen pocky sticks. Ahh~ that was a delicious time~). Only then did I notice Lenalee-chan and Komui-san staring at me, when I locked eyes with Lenalee-chan she smiled and waved at us to move faster, I noticed Komui-san talking to Lenalee-chan about something but I couldn't hear it, Lenalee-chan then ran of just before we all caught up, A puzzled look was seen on Link-san's face.

"Where is Miss Lee going?" he asked, Komui-san smiled "I just asked her to prepare something," I saw Lavi-kun smile "Ooh, you mean _that_," Lavi-kun said with a huge smirk on his face "Huh? ...Oh! _That_!" Allen-kun said in surprise, what do they mean by _that_?

"Care to explain Walker?" Link-san said, but before Allen-kun could say anything, Komui-san interjected "Now, now, we shouldn't stand here all day, if we don't continue now we'll end at nightfall and we wouldn't want that," Komui-san then started walking the ahead, I heard someone sigh as we trailed behind the hyperactive man, he kind of reminds me of Bebe because of it, I mentally laughed when I thought about how the to would react to each other, that was when the realization seeped into me…

"_I wonder… did Bebe find out about my apparent 'death' already?...I doubt he'd find out immediately, not much people know that I'm friends with him,…but he would have eventually found out sooner or later once he gets to come back from France…I wonder how long it's been since my death? Months…or years?"_

"…_Ah, headache," _I thought as a wave of pain hit my head, causing me to stop reflecting, just in time too. I almost cracked back there, I can't think about my life before the Great Seal without ending up in a trance as I do some "soul searching"…In a change of subject, why did my head start hurting? There are no loud noises anywhere, and I'm not in the Great Seal anymore, so wha-..."!"

"_It must be the aftershock from summoning Alice!" _I thought in realization. During our trip to the Black Order, I found out that my power has actually been reduced drastically. I still have my physical power, such as fighting with my sword, but without the power of my Arcane, my Persona skills had gone back to square one! So far, aside from Orpheus, I was able to summon Pixie, Asparas, Nekomata, Forneus, Angel, Omoikane, and Ara Mitama successfully though. I also found out I can summon multiple Personas at once, but it's really tiring so the best I can do right now is two Personas without any fainting spells hitting me. I'm thinking of training my mind so that I can access more of my more powerful Personas.

"-and this is the Living quarters, we prepared a room for you here as well," Komui-san said, breaking my train of thoughts once more "Do you have any questions? If not, than we can proceed with the next stage," I saw an unnerving glint in his eyes. Something tells me this _next stage _might not be something I should look forward to...

"…Oi!" Lavi exclaimed as he spotted someone in the distance "Come here and meet our new exorcist, Yu-kun!" Lavi-kun called out for someone in the distance. I turned to his direction to find a man(?) with long black/blue hair tied in a ponytail with natural bangs cascading over his dark eyes, which in my opinion, looks like a fiery pit of hell as he glared(and growled) rather viciously at the red haired joker as he unsheathed his…is that a _Katana_?

"Do you want to die, _**baka usagi**__?_"…? Japanese? Why does this guy know Japanese? I found out from Bookman that the Japan from this world is the home of Akuma. Next thing I knew, He pointed the rather dangerous _katana _at the Adam's apple of the one eyed red head, who raised his arms behind his back in surprise. I frowned, I should stop them; bloodbaths aren't something I'd like to see willingly.

"_**Moumantai, Kare gai nashi o imi**__,_" I tried my native language, to see if he really does know my language. After all, he could have just heard that particular word's meaning and not actually _know_ Japanese. As I hoped, the man lowered his _Katana _and stared at me, first shocked, than suspicious…

…Then he pointed the sword at _me _

"_**Anata dare**__?_" he said in a menacing tone as he used the tip of his _Katana _to touch my chin, it's quite sharp "_**Dōshite orenohaha kokugo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu ka**__?_" he asked, ignoring the shouting of the others to put the sword down, I let my eyes lock into his.

"_**Dōshite sono shita o hanashi koto ga dekimasu ka**__?_" I asked, receiving a sword tip on my Adam's apple as a response "_**Ore o bujoku shinaide**__!_" he snarled, I looked at him "_**Boku ga bujoku-tekina naidesu**__,_" I told him as plainly as I could with a sharp object poking the skin over my artery "_**Boku wa shiritai**__,_"

"…_**Ore wa orenohaha kokugo o shiru umareta**__,_" He said when he realized I wouldn't give in "…_**Boku mo nagaiai, bokunohaha kokugo o shitteita**__,_" I said, the man's eyes widened at this, a quick thinker despite the easiness to get to his nerves, he realized what I meant. He lowered his sword and stared at me, not a glare, or a suspicious look, it held recognition, but nothing else.

"…Kanda is my name," he said, reverting back to English, he didn't lend a hand for me, guess it is true that cool guys don't let others touch them "…Minato Arisato," I said my name, touching my Adam's apple lightly, it aches a bit, but it's nothing a good Dia couldn't fix…

"…Minato?" I turned to find the others still their, confused looks were etched on their faces, except Bookman's, who was looking at me suspiciously, he must have understood what I was saying *sigh* I'll never see the end of this.

* * *

><p>Lavi's POV<p>

What just happened?! One minute Yu-chan was threatening me with his innocence, the next thing I know, Minato and the guy are all buddy buddy! Yu-chan actually approved of someone! Is the end of the world coming already?! And how come Minato knows Japanese? The only ones know that still know that dead language is Yu and the Bookman tribe!

"_Too much questions, so little answers" _I thought to myself as I watched Komui get back to his senses and asked all of us to follow him again. I watched as Minato asked whether or not Yu wanted to go with them, or at least I think that's what he's saying, he's using Japanese again, and I'm still not good at understanding that language yet. How did he even learn that dead language?!

_Suspicious, truly suspicious…_

…Minato _is _suspicious. When I noticed the old panda stare at Minato with misgiving, I knew he noticed something off, not just his sudden character change when he was fighting that monster of a robot, but something else…Something that put the old panda, the one who would keep calm even when he and his ten year old apprentice are being chased by Akuma or townspeople, on the edge. Minato's not telling us something…

...and as a bookman apprentice…I will find out…

* * *

><p>Allen's POV<p>

"It's no fair!" I know it's unmanly to pout…But it's no fair! "Why does Minato get to skip the torture?!" I also know it is impolite to wish for other people's pain (Unless it is BaKanda, then I could excuse that) but I find it very unreasonable that Minato only went in for a minute and came out perfectly happy eating a piece of candy! "Why does he even get to have candy?!" I ranted to the only person who would listen to me at the moment.

Lavi sighed heavily as we rode the elevator to Hevlaska's chamber "For the fifth time, Allen, Mina-chan didn't show any signs of having a parasitic Innocence, but his equipment Innocence seems to appear out of thin air at his command! Komui couldn't do anything to him, so he just let Mina-chan go as he is," he pointed at the head supervisor who was pouting worse than me, I sweat dropped a bit "But then where did he get the candy?" Lavi shrugged "Dunno, Mina-chan must have taken it from Komui's candy jar, he keeps it by the shelf just bellow his parasitic repairer," I shivered at the thought of an innocent candy jar next to a weapon that parasitic exorcists fear _much _more than Akuma…

"Were here," Komui stopped pouting and straightened himself up…one shouldn't look like a sad puppy when in front of your officials. I stared at Minato, who either, didn't seem to notice me, or doesn't care at the moment to notice me. I wouldn't be lying if I said that learning that Minato was given the ability to see the souls of Akuma without having to make a mistake didn't aggravate me. I, who has suffered my entire childhood because of my arm and eye, have every right to be irritated at the person that didn't do anything and _still _gets my abilities. It just seems…unfair to me….

"You're irritated, aren't you?"

I jerked up to find Minato looking at me "I-Is it really that noticeable?" I sputtered, Minato didn't say anything, he just looked at me a sighed a bit "What's wrong?" I bit my lip "…I just find it unfair that you could do almost all the things I could do, but didn't have to leave anything behind," I couldn't bring myself to say anything more, I feel like if I do, my whole past would start tumbling down my tongue "It's funny isn't it?" I said with a forced smile "I'm actually jealous that you were given something I didn't even want," I looked down to feet; Minato must hate me for being envious at him…

"…an elevator,"

"Hm?" I looked up at Minato, who was staring at the distance; his eyes were filled with so much sadness, I makes me wonder if a tragedy like mine happened to him too "…Some lives are like an elevator; you could only go one way, up. You can't go left or right…or backwards, like a vehicle. People say that everyone has a choice, but sometimes…you're only given the opportunity to choose once in a lifetime," I stared at the bluenett; there really were no words to describe what he just said. It sounded like someone much older than the man in front of me…

"Minato-kun," Komui called for the teen "over here," Minato nodded and stepped of the elevator, me and the others follow suit "…So…what am I gonna do?" Minato asked the supervisor "Just stand there and don't react," Komui replied, I saw Minato tilt his head sideways at this.

"…Ah, so that's the new exorcist," "?!" I turned to find the kind face of General Tiedoll "General, your back from your mission!" I said "Hai," Tiedoll replied "I came to deliver an Innocence I've found…but maybe I should wait till this is over," I turned back to Minato just in time to see him get hulled up by Hevlaska's tendrils

"!" I don't think I've ever seen Minato so shocked before, it's difficult to get an actual expression to show in that poker face of his "Don't fight it, Mina-chan!" Lavi shouted when Minato started struggling "Easy for you to say!" Minato shouted back, maybe he's afraid of heights? That would explain why he's so hysterical to stay on the ground.

"_Hush... it is alright, young…accommodator, I will not harm you_," Hevlaska said, startling Minato a bit, I saw Minato murmur something, but even with my trained ears, I couldn't hear his soft voice. Whatever Minato said though, it startled Hevlaska for a second before smiling "_It is not noise, listen, they are rejoicing. For their chosen child has finally come after being delayed for so long_," I blinked in confusion, what does she mean by that?

"_Allow me…to see your Innocence_," Minato summoned a glowing orb out of nowhere and handed it to Hevlaska. As Hevlaska's tendrils touched the glowing Innocence, she used two of her tendrils on Minato; one lightly touched his heart, while the other touched his forehead.

"What are you doing, Hevlaska?" Komui asked confusion, Hevlaska had never done this before "_His…Innocence is parasitic…but it…is not bonded…with any past…of the body,_" General Tiedoll looked as confused as everyone else "How is that possible? If his Innocence is parasitic, where does it connect to, if it is not connected to his body?"

"_The Innocence…has fused with his soul…,"_

"!" What?! Fused with his soul?! Is that even possible?! Without waiting for a reply, Hevlaska commenced he synchronization percentage

"…_2% …16% … 35…52…68…79…86…92%_!" I noticed Minato shivered, the glowing orb had disappeared once the rating was completed "_Forgive me for startling you…your synchronization with your weapon seems to be 92%_," Minato blinked and nodded, I forgot, Bookman and Lavi already told Minato about Synchronization percentage. Minato stumbled a bit when Hevlaska put him down, but he quickly composed himself and put on his poker face.

"_Minato Arisato, in the depths of darkness, you shall be their 'Judgment', the Fool shall hold the universe in his hands once more_," The fool shall hold the universe? What does that mean? Because of my deep thinking, I almost didn't notice Minato tense at Hevlaska's prophecy; does he know something about it?

"Well done!" Komui clapped vigorously "That prophecy sound quite promising! We will expect great things from you!" Minato looked surprised at Komui's sudden outburst...but unlike me, he didn't punch Komui…

He kicked instead

"Aiya! That looked like that would have hurt!" Komui said as he lifted his head from his 'shield' "'Just stand there and don't react' you said. Couldn't. You. Give. A. Better. Warning?!" With each word, Minato kicked vigorously, but they never hit their target once _"I think the reason why he even brings that board is just to use it as a shield," _I thought as I watched Minato vent his well kept anger at the supervisor.

* * *

><p>Minato's POV<p>

Evening

I miss my old room, it had a fluffier bed

I stared at the ceiling of my new, really boring room. I had taken of my school jacket and tried on the new clothes they gave me. It was a long black coat with long sleeves and red cuffs and trimmings. It had a turtle neck and some nice looking buttons on it, I only fastened the buttons above my lower hip so that it won't get in the way when I'm running or kicking someone on the head.

_Minato Arisato, in the depths of darkness, you shall be their 'Judgment', the Fool shall hold the universe in his hands once more_

…The prophecy Hevlaska-san had said, what does it mean? When I first heard her say that, I was shell-shocked. I know the 'universe' Hevlaska-san was talking about was the Universe Arcana; the most powerful card in existence…the person who held unto its power had the ability to change the universe itself. The Fool could be either two things: The SEES, or me, and I'm thinking it's me. So Hevlaska-san is basically saying I will once again hold the power to change the universe in my palm again…but for what purpose? Why do I need _that _much power? And the first bit, the 'Darkness' Judgment' part, just what the hell does it mean?!

"Sigh," I closed my eyes in frustration, nothing was ever simple in my life. Everyone would always say or do things differently instead of just telling me. Prophecies, wise words, Igor-san's words, why can't people just explain things normally? Why do their words have to be sweetened or become more literate? Why can't they just get to the point so that the person they were talking to wouldn't have to have that horrible feeling of foreboding and suspense…?

…Like what I felt when the doctors told me I was an orphan…

_Knock knock _

"?" I got up and rubbed my eyes before opening the door slightly, revealing the happy face of Lenalee-chan on the other side

"Sorry if I was disturbing you, Minato-kun," Lenalee said, I just shook my head to tell her that she wasn't disturbing "Good, can you join me somewhere first, Minato-kun?" She offered a hand and I took it gladly, it would be nice if I stop soul-searching for a while, not well for my poker face.

Lenalee's smile brightened even more if that was possible; she pulled me out of the room and led me who-knows-where with such eagerness that I almost tripped "Where are we going?" I asked "You'll see," she said quickly as we ran down the stairs. After a minute of being dragged by the female exorcist, we finally stopped in front of a large door. Lenalee regained her breath first before opening the door…

The moments after this will forever be engraved in my memories

"Welcome to the Black Order!" the huge crowd on the other side of the door cheered when Lenalee opened the door. The crowd consisted mostly of unfamiliar people wearing either white lab coats or cream colored coats, despite being unfamiliar; they greeted me as if I were a closed friend to them for years. In the middle of the crowd were Allen-kun, Lavi-kun, Krory-san, Link-san, Bookman-san, Kanda-san, and a few other people I don't know yet. I was stunned to say the least.

"Well don't just stand there!" Lenalee-chan urged me as she led me to the crowd "Introduce yourself already!" I gulped, I've never really introduced myself in front of so many people before, is this what stage fright is like? It's actually quite nerving.

"…um, hello…my name is Minato Arisato…nice to meet you all…," I said uncertainly

"Nice to meet you, Minato, I'm Reever Wenhamm, I'm the Chief of the Science division," A man with messy, sandy blond hair said as he held a hand, I shook it "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wenhamm-san," Wenhamm-san blinked twice before laughing a bit, I tilted my head in confusion "What?" Wenhamm-san held up a hand and stopped laughing a bit "Nothing really, just call me Reever, Wenhamm-san makes me sound too old," I frowned, why is Wenham- I mean Reever-san- refusing my respect? Aren't you supposed to respect your elders? Europeans are too confusing. After him everyone started introducing themselves. I got to know the other exorcists such as Miranda-san and Marie-san; I also got to know quite a few of the scientists and the finders, the guys wearing cream colored coats.

After the introductions…well what can I say that can sum up to all the chaos that happened after a span of a second…?

…Ah! I know a word!

It was _Incredible _

_Crash_

_**Thou art I, and I am thou**_

_**Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosest **_

_**To create a Persona of the Fool Arcana**_

What?!

* * *

><p>?'s POV<p>

"Are you sure he's there?" he asked for the tenth time since we located him, I wanted to sigh, but I'm not human enough unless I'm next to this guy and him.

"I'm positive, that energy I felt a few days before gives me no doubt that it is him," I closed my eyes to double check just in case, my bond with him is stronger than any of the bonds he had created in the past, finding him had been simple for someone like me.

The teen pouted "Sorry, it's just…why would he be in somewhere so high?! I thought he hated tall places as much as you hate talking to people other than me or him?!" I cringed when he mentioned my weakness; I just _had _to be he's other half

"…come on," I told him "If we start walking now, we'll reach our destination before the next sunset," I got up and patted my stripped pajamas; it feels unusual to actually…_feel _anything.

"Right!" the teen said as he took his yellow scarf from the chair and put it on.

"_We'll be meeting again," _I thought as we walked through the door of our hotel room _"Minato,"_

Near the village were the two sets on their journey once more, Hevlaska smiles softly

For inside her, two Innocence fragments are glowing ever so brightly

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Kanda: "Do you want to die, stupid rabbit?"

Minato: "Take it easy, he means you no harm,"

Kanda: "Who are you?" and "Why can you speak my native tongue?"

Minato: "Why can you speak that language?"

Kanda: "Do not insult me!"

Minato: "I am not insulting you," and "I just wish to know,"

Kanda: "…I was born knowing my mother tongue,"

Minato: "…I too knew my native tongue for quite some time now,"

* Note: I used Google translate for this, if the translation is wrong, please pm me…

**Well there you have it! Did you love it? Hate it? Want to give me some egg pie? _Hmm _I love egg pie.**

**In my opinion it's too…I don't know, _fast, _to people like you, most of the stuff are like fillers and other useless stuff. But actually, this chapter is like the staring point of all the trouble that Minato's going to go through in the future. **

**If you could guess here, I've depicted Minato as a thoughtful, sarcastically humorous, and very good at hiding and changing his moods in an instant, I gave Minato some little fears like his fear of hospitals and heights because I noticed in the previous chapter that the guy was basically a Marty Sue(dude-version of Mary Sue) and it's actually _hard _to write Marty Sues, I'm the kind of writer that likes to hurt the character so that his future is a little bit more brighter.**

**Last thing, did you notice who those two mysterious people are? Whoever get's it right wins a digital cookie!**

**One last thing, you know the parts where Minato has a headache and ponders why he has it even though he's not in the Great Seal anymore? Or what Hevlaska said about him being delayed? Well you'll just have to wait till i finish re-writing the first chapter! I hated it really! I wanted it to be a bit more sad and mysterious or something, so I'm re-writing it and adding a few things that might give you a hint on what has happened and what will happen.  
><strong>

**EDIT: A big THANK YOU for Cstan for informing me about rather...embarrassing mistake. Apparently, the 'watashi'(I) part of their translation was for GIRLS! So i had to edit it so that Kanda would use 'ore' (Yakuza guy version) while 'boku'(For normal guys) for Minato.  
><strong>

**but still...for more than 24 hrs. Minato and Kanda were referring themselves as FEMALE. Their gonna kill me...  
><strong>

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Day's Ahead

**I hope no one thought I was dead, but here I am again! I apologize for the late chapter but in the year I discovered many things like vocaloid, Kuroko no Basuke, and Japanese songs dubbed by utaites! But aside from that, I'm having problems in school so I never have time to actually do this, to think I would finish only in the near end of my summer is horrific!**

**I apologize if this chapter appears rather crack-ish to you people, it wouldn't get out of my head. I'm sorry if some of you might not like it.**

**Hooray to those that guessed the mystery people! Digital cookies for all!**

**But now you have another mystery person to figure out, who do you think is speaking in the fist verse? Hint: I don't really need to give you any or the person may become obvious.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Cleaned out a few parts, I hope this would make it easier o the eyes.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings of this chapter are not owned by me**

* * *

><p>Come Forth! Innocence! Chapter 4: New Days Ahead<p>

…_**my body…I can't feel my body…**_

* * *

><p><em>?<em>

_?_

…_On an endless checkered floor, a single blue door stood out in the abyss…_

"…_where am I…?"_

…_I touched the mystical door; a warm light enveloped me…_

…_The door swung open, and I stepped inside…_

"…_**Welcome…,"**_

* * *

><p>Inn - Second floor<p>

Early Morning

Ryoji's POV

Ahhhh! Rain, Rain, go away! Come again another day!

"You've got to be kidding me!" We traveled from town to town with no rest whatsoever and when we finally reached the town where Minato-kun is, a storm just so happens to start right when were about to go the Order! I swung open the window in our apartment despite the heavy downpour, drenching my favorite yellow scarf.

"This is your doing isn't it, Odin?! You're just jealous that Minato-kun likes us more than you!" I cursed to the heavens in frustration, only getting a growl of thunder as a response. Hey? A grumpy me does weird things…

"Stop bickering with the Norse god and close that window, the carpet is getting wet," My younger looking other half said as he swung his legs playfully midair while conjuring up his black sphere. I pouted (like a man) why does he get all the cool powers? Is it because he's closer than me to our _true form_?

In the end I relented and shut the window tightly and walked over to Pharos-kun quietly so that I wouldn't bother him in his concentration. I've seen him do this before, he's using his link with Minato-kun as a GPS, that clue was the only thing that drove us to walk through five different towns in just three days with nothing but the clothes on our backs and the cream colored cloaks we took from a bunch of rude guys who ran away from us while shouting 'Akuma'…whatever that is…

After a few seconds of silence, Pharos-kun opened his eyes and sighed "…What's wrong?" I asked

"I was just examining the area Minato-kun was, it's much higher than I first thought, fortunately, the available oxygen in the Order is still much larger than the one in Tartarus. Although it is still very much high up, I don't sense any form of fear in Minato-kun's Psyche, and there are lots of presences in the tower he's in," the boy informed me as he touched the ground and made the ball of aura disappear

"I was afraid Minato-kun was sent there forcibly, since he has a trauma concerning heights, but it was all just useless emotion," My other half put on his cream colored cloak (Which is too big for the little guy, but he doesn't want me to shorten it) concealing his prisoner patterned pajamas, and started putting on a pair of shoes he made me buy (The shoes reminded me a lot of the ones Minato-kun wore when he looked like his age, no wonder he wanted to buy them).

"…What are you doing?" I asked, the kid looked at me with a flat expression that reminded me oddly of Minato-kun "I'm preparing to leave, what does it look like?" I blinked "…Wait…were going now?! But we just got here, and we can't go out while Odin's in a pissed off mood! You're crazy!" he looked at me with dull eyes and eyebrow raised…

"Oh? I never knew you were a workaholic,"

"…uh…,"

"…Hm, I wonder just where you got that personality of yours," Pharos-kun said before tossing me my cloak, which I caught easily "Besides, I want to see Minato-kun already, I wish to be able to feel emotions again…," I shrugged at this; I wonder what it's like…to have two separate personalities? The one I'm seeing right now is the half of our _true form's _personality, the other half slumbering inside me….

…Pharos-kun's true personality, the one that he forged during his years inside Minato-kun, is still with the guy and he doesn't even _know_ it. From what Pharos-kun told me, when his Social Link was maxed out, he was afraid his newfound emotions would disappear once he does his role in The Fall, so he unconsciously gave it to Minato-kun for safe keeping; it became the medium that allowed Minato-kun to summon Thanatos from the sea of his soul…

…But if that's the case…where did I get my emotions?

"…Well? Are we going to leave, Ryoji-kun?" Pharos asked, I sighed and put on the cloak, ordering Loa to at least sway the future lightning attacks away from us as we sneaked out of the inn.

* * *

><p>Black Order - Hevlaska's Chamber<p>

Early Morning

Komui's POV

"…are you sure that you have no idea, Hevlaska?" I asked the oldest exorcist

"_I apologize…But I cannot tell whether that innocence…is the one we are searching for,_" Hevlaska said to me, I sighed in disappointment, I despise it when information is scarce, if makes me feel like I am a child that knows nothing. But what can I do when every book, person, or being doesn't know the answer? That was a dumb question…of course if no one knows the answer; I will just discover it myself. Unexplainable things are meant to be solved.

Unexplainable things such as one Minato Arisato

It's not that I hate him, he has become a valued member of the Black Order, there is also the fact that my cute little Lenalee approves of him. But even I can't help but wonder who he really is. From what I got from Bookman, Minato is a 'traveling foreigner' from Asia that 'just so happened' to come to the same town as, not only my little Lenalee and her friends, but his innocence. Lavi suggested that Minato was unconsciously drawn to the Innocence, which could be true since there had been a few exorcists that acquired their Innocence like that, such as Miranda Lotto.

But aside from that? Everything else about him is a mystery.

China, Thailand, Taiwan, we checked everywhere, but no one could find anything about the blue haired stranger, his birthplace, his parents, not even a file that showed he even existed, it was as if they had vanished….Or where they never there? Was the boy lying when he said he was Asian? Or could he have come from one of more secluded Countries, like Korea maybe…

Or maybe even…Japan…

My eyes narrowed at the theory. I hadn't forgotten about that incident where Minato was talking to Kanda in a language I didn't understand; only when I asked Bookman did I find out they were speaking in Japanese, the dead language of the country of the Akuma.

I understand why Kanda knew about it; his previous 'self' was from one of the lines of Japanese that were able to escape the country when the Earl made his move, he must have gotten the trait from him. There was a slight possibility that Minato could have been a member of such family. But Kanda's previous self was from the last line of Japanese families known to the Order. There was a slight possibility that there was another Japanese family that escaped, but I feel that the possibility was low; the Order's intelligence agency is topnotch. But then…where did Minato learn that dead language?

I highly doubt that his Innocence gave him the ability to speak Japanese

"Ahh, So many questions, so little answers," I muttered to myself. Minato's Innocence is another bit that makes a shadow in the person known as Minato. If I were to rate it by the list of things I want answers to, it would be first place. Never was there any record of the Innocence being so 'active'.

Sure, there was the time when my little Lenalee's Innocence not only saved her that time, but also evolved into a new kind of Innocence weapon, and I won't forget the time when Allen's Innocence practically saved him at the brink of death even when it was already destroyed. But both of those times happened in a life-death situation, making them exceed what normal humans could not.

Minato's case…I can deduct that the very moment he bonded with his Innocence, he was given not only the ability to see the souls of Akuma, but, as Hevlaska said "the ability to synchronize with the songs of the worlds" whatever that meant. He was a boy who was given the gift of the gods if you say it poetically. Just who is-

"Hah! Found you!" Eh?

"Don't think your gonna run away from work that easily!" I turned in shock just in time to see Reever's tired face of Hell before feeling the collar of my lab coat being pulled "WAAAH!" I felt myself being dragged across the floor. Nooo! I don't want to work! I don't want anymore papercuts! No-!

"_Before…you take him…Reever-san, I wish…to inform him…about something,_" Hevlaska said, cutting off my mental childishness "What is it, Hevlaska?" I asked in a curious tone. What could possibly be the problem?

"_A few hours ago…two Innocence in my body…reacted to something outside…I believe the can feel…their accommodators closing in," _This news caused me to jump upright in surprise, which wasn't difficult since Reever dropped me in shock.

"E-Eh?! Are you sure, Hevlaska?! Two Accommodators?!" Reever questioned, doubt clearly heard in his voice. I can comprehend. The idea of two new accommodators being welcomed to the Order just a day before we got a new one is highly suspicious. One could say that the coincidence would be too good to be true.

But what puzzles me is the fact that the idea was so preposterous that there was no chance that it could be Akuma, plus there was the fact that two Innocence in Hevlaska are _reacting _to these strangers, something that had never happened before. Could this be connected to the mysterious behavior of the Innocence of Minato? Or is this a whole different problem altogether?

"…They could be the suspicious people a bunch of our finders saw while traveling back," Reever muttered, I turned to him "Eh? Suspicious people? Why haven't I heard of this yet?"

Reever noticed my expression and sighed "I'm pretty sure that they filed their sighting in the report they sent to your office, it must have gotten lost in the sea of paperwork," …ehh, yet another peace of valuable information has been eaten by the paper sea, oh well. "Apparently, while traveling back to the Order, they spotted two strange 'civilians' by the road, according to the finders, the older one looked sixteen while the younger one looked ten," Reever explained

"The older one had sleek black hair and blue eyes, he was said to have been wearing a buttoned shirt, black suspenders, and a yellow scarf. The younger one also had black hair and blue eyes but his hair wasn't swept back, he was wearing black-and-white striped pajamas and sandals when they saw him," I frowned at this, pajamas? Who would wear pajamas outside? No wonder they seemed strange to them.

"The finders deemed them suspicious so they quietly moved closer to hear their conversation, which they were shocked to realize that they were speaking in this unknown language. Unfortunately, the younger boy noticed them and turned to their direction. One of the finders stood up after a few tense moments and tried to explain to the two that they were passerby's who just so happened to be there,"

"The older boy stood up and said something to the younger boy that the finders couldn't understand; he then pointed at one of the finders, still talking to the younger boy, before one of the finders finally noticed something strange, the younger boy was sitting on air…,"

"The finders panicked at this and immediately thought they were Akuma, they readied the Talismans while one of the finders alerted the Order, but before the finder could even make the call, the older boy rushed to the lone finder and smashed the telephone with his foot. The finder was able to denounce that the older boy was asking something judging from the questioning tone of his voice,"

"The other finders were able to get a hold of themselves when the lone finder, who had just recently joined the order, fainted in shock from the events and retreated along with the uncouncious finder," Reever exhaled before adding one last bit of info "No one was physically hurt, aside from the fainting of the finder, but apparently two finders lost their coats during the skirmish, through they don't understand how,"

I nodded my head in understanding after Reever finished the report "The possibility of them being the two that Hevlaska noticed are high," But something is bothering me…if they were Akuma, wouldn't they have transformed? What if they're a special kind of Akuma that chooses not to shed but still lethal?

But what about that strange language, could it be they were speaking Asian? Are they even Akuma? There was a possibility that they were beings similar to the Noah, neither human nor Akuma, but in the same time both human and Akuma.

And the timing…

Does their appearance in this war have something to do with the sudden aggressiveness of the Akuma or Minato's Innocence being discovered?

'…_I'll get to the bottom of this,' _but first "Reever, Inform security about this case, if my assumptions are correct, they were most likely headed here," Reever nodded understandingly

"Don't inform the exorcists yet though, it might just be a false alarm," I highly doubt so "It would do them no good to be pressured just when they got back, let them have their rest," With that Reever nodded and excused himself from the room, me trailing behind to inform the higher ups of this predicament.

So many questions and no time to find the answers.

* * *

><p>Black Order – Cafeteria<p>

Morning

Kanda's POV

What. The. Hell. Did. That. _Moyashi_. Do. To. Me

"…e to. I never knew Allen-kun could be so evil," I heard the boy with blue hair mutter as he stared at me with a surprised expression. If he dares laugh, I won't care whether he's new or not, I will cut him in tiny pieces, or at least leave him in a tortured state where he will feel maximum pain.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm sure there's a way to fix it!" I glared at the curly haired who shriveled back in fear. It's his entire fault! Who brings something like that with him?! Until the day I shall die, no, even after that if I have to, I will never ever trust the Science Division's products!

"Don't you think of starting a fight right now, you just got back from a mission yourself," Link said suddenly, I guess what that old man said was true, I radiate anger. But I only growl at him, he wouldn't be saying such thing if the same ordeal happened to him, at least the old man isn't here. I swear I will kill everyone in this freaking' cafeteria if someone dares comment about this…THIS…

"Ne~ How do you like you're new look, BaKa- No, _Niji yu?" _

Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut!

"DAMN YOU _MOYASHI_!"

* * *

><p>Black Order – Cafeteria<p>

Morning

Minato's POV

Believe me when I say that I was not expecting this at my first day. Really, believe me

_**1 hour ago**_

I decided to go down to eat since I was rather famished from expanding my psyche. I can't say I wasn't exited, Jerry-san, the head cook, insisted that I try out some of his food last night during my welcoming party. It was all delicious; the _Silver Thread rolls _looked exquisite, the pork inside the _Xiaolongbao_s were evenly cooked to accompany the tenderness of the dumplings, and I've never seen such a skillfully made _Taro pie_, just thinking about that miniature heaven makes my mouth water…

Unfortunately, because of my delicious daydreaming, I fell on my rear

"Ah! The Papers!" I heard a somewhat familiar voice exclaim after owner of said voice fell down and scattered all the paperwork on the floor. What the- why hadn't I noticed him? Back then, during the time I was still in my original world, things like this never happened to me. Never in my life was I taken off guard like this, sure there were those occasional times when I would bump into someone slightly because I was engrossed in the music I was listening, and my father never failed to catch me off guard a bit. But I always kept a part of me vigilant to prevent myself into getting into these kinds of accidents.

_Maybe I've become weaker than I realized _I thought grudgingly as I got up and helped the person up. Judging from the lab coat and the obvious hints of lack of sleep, I could guess he's from the Science Division, just like We-Reever-san. I vaguely remember him with Allen-kun and the others alongside another group of scientists. What was his name again…?

...

…

…!

Ah! I remember!

"…Johnny-san, is it?" I asked once I got him up, the glasses wearing scientist's movements proved my guessed "Sorry for bumping into you. Let me help," I said as I crouched down helped pick up the papers. Even with my high intellect, I couldn't understand a word in any of them, and not just because I have a difficulty in reading English (…I can read English just fine thank you very much) But even if every piece had some sort of image, I couldn't comprehend anything, this is very frustrating.

"No! I should apologize instead! The pile was too tall for me to see were I was going! I should have been more careful!" Johnny-san said as he helped me arrange the swaying piles, eh? Isn't that dangerous?

"…maybe I should help you carry these," I said, Breakfast will have to wait, making sure this guy doesn't bump into another guy has to come first.

As I expected, Johnny-san tried to refuse the offer, I've had many experiences with these kinds of things before, and so I just ignored his failed attempts to change my mind.

"Hey! Minato! What kind of headphones are those? I've never seen such an advanced model!"

His voice was miniscule compared to _Burn my Dread_

It took us only 3 minutes or so to get to the Science Division, It wasn't really long, but with an empty stomach plus Johnny's (He asked me not to put a –san because he said it sounded funny) never ending curiosity, it seemed like an hour or more. It didn't really help that the paper pile was surprisingly heavy. I almost toppled down when the weight I was carrying was taken from me by some Scientist with weird hair.

After getting one look at the area, I can honestly say that Junpei's room looks pristine compared to this file flood. There was no spot remotely empty of papers or unlabeled medicine/potions. The scientists don't look good either, some were buried under piles of paper, groaning for a break, others were running across the room carrying stacks larger than the one Johnny had in a fit of madness to get things over with. No one scientist did not have eye bags, messy bed head, or an 'Apathy Syndrome' expression. I'm pretty sure Mitsuru-san would freak if she saw this.

"Ah! Johnny! There you are!" Me and Johnny turned at the sight of Reever-san coming towards us "Ah! Hello Minato. Johnny, where is that report I asked you to find? I need it now!" He said in a mix of hurried and sleepy tone, but one look from johnny and I could guess that this was completely normal for them.

"You mean the finder's report? It's over at my desk, I'll go get it, wait just a second," He said as he dived inside the sea of paper, not literally, and carefully took a file from an ominous stack of papers with precision, before coming back to the two.

"Here you are Division head… DIVISION HEAD!" He shouted twice, I blinked at this and noticed that Reever-san took a short nap despite still standing

"Hmm?! Oh!" Reever-san made a startled noise when Johnny shouted, toppling a bit before straightening himself, his eyes still drowsy from lack of sleep "…e to, are you okay, Reever-san?" I asked

"..eh?" He said, registering my question five seconds after it was uttered, not a good sign "Oh this is nothing, just a little lack of sleep, that's all," I looked at both Reever-san and Johnny, than looked at the groaning zombies that looked like they forgot the blissfulness of sleep…

…this is a little…?

Reever-san must have seen my expression and laughed slightly, making his weary face less drowsy "Compared to what you exorcists do, going around the world, risking your lives to fight Akuma, our lives look peaceful," He smiled at me

"That's why we of the Science Division are working our butts out, anything we could do, even if it's just a little, if it can help you guys carry you're burdens, then we really don't care whether we never sleep for the rest of our lives…,"

"…,"

"B-but that doesn't mean were all sadists that enjoy not sleeping and torturing our body if that's what you're thinking!" Johnny immediately added after a few seconds of me not replying….

My thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud yawn from the curly haired scientist "But really, when are those supplements going to be ready, Division head? I feel like I'm gonna collapse~,"

Reever-san scratched the back of his head as he groaned "Because of that incident that caused everyone to go all zombie on us, the experimental supplements got destroyed so we need to make them by scratch again, It would take months to make them again!"

A dreary aura had spread around the room…

It is wise to leave them be

"…well I'm going to the cafeteria now…goodbye…," I said to them before escaping the dreary room

"Ah wait! I'll go with you! I haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Johnny said as he ran to my side, waving Reever-san goodbye first.

I almost didn't notice the grim expression on his face as we left

* * *

><p>"So?" Johnny said a few minutes after we headed to the cafeteria "How's you're first day here in the Black Order?"<p>

"...It's barely been twelve hours since I became an exorcist and everyone's already talking to me like I've been here for months, it feels weird," I admitted bluntly, even back in my world, such openness was rare to me.

Junpei and Bebe were one of the first people I met that treated you like a best friend the moment I met them, people would always unconsciously be more polite and secretive to strangers compared to people they actually know. So it's a bit weird for me…

"Haha, really?" Johnny laughed "I guess I was like that on my first day here as well!"

I blinked at his response "Back when I first started, the only thing I really did was do my research and stuffed myself in my own little world, I wasn't really that good at speaking to strangers before I came here so it was kinda hard on me,"

I thought of a quiet and secluded version of the Johnny I see now, I couldn't really see it "There was no one in my town the same age as me that liked things like chemistry or biology, so I had no one to talk to," Johnny looked up for a second, I couldn't see his eyes, but I could tell he was remembering something nice.

"But you know? One day this friend of mine pulled me out of my desk and asked if I wanted to join them for lunch, ever since then we would always eat together," Johnny's mouth formed a nostalgic smile

"Everyone in the Black Order is like a family to me now, if no one pulled me out of that small world I made for myself, I bet I would have never realized that so many wonderful people were just an arm's reach away from me,"

"One day, I hope you'll love the people here just as much as they'll love you, Minato,"

_Crash_

_**Thou art I, and I am Thou**_

_**Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosest**_

_**To create a Persona of the Magician Arcana**_

…_Oi! Minato! Did you see those chicks that just passed us?! They are so my type!..._

"…nato? Minato?" Hm? I turned to see Johnny staring at me "You okay? You just spaced out once we reached the cafeteria," I shrugged

"I'm fine," I said as I entered the cafeteria. The moment I stepped in, a delicious scent captured my nose.

_*Grumble*_

"Eh? Minato? Wait up!"

Talk later, Eat first

I'm pretty sure the cafeteria was big, but my single focused mind made it seem like it was a 5 second trip, before I knew it, I was in front of the counter, ordering a healthy Japanese meal, which includes- 3 bowls of rice, 5 plates of tempura, 8 bowls of ramen and 6 pots of Chan Chan Yuki for the main dish, for dessert would be just- 6 bowls of Pan-fried rice cakes, 20 pieces mizuyokan and to add the finishing touch, a large Strawberry Daifuku.

"…"

Why is Johnny looking at me like that?

"Waah! This is great! Another person with a large apatite!" The head cook, Jerry-san, said, I would have to say the Jerry-san is one of the most unique people I've ever met, able to take three men at once and still be able to cook delicious food with his free hands, he is truly the master in culinary arts…

"…I apologize if it's too much," I said, but Jerry-san shook his head "No! Eating is good for the soul. The more you eat, the better you feel! You exorcists will rarely have food as good as mine while you're out during your missions, so enjoy your time here at home while you can!" I nodded, I'm glad I came here.

"Ah! Hey there Minato, Johnny! Come sit with us!" I turned at the sound of someone calling me once Jerry-san finished some of my orders (he said he'll bring the rest to me later) to find Krory-san waving at us while sitting with Allen-kun, Link-san and Lenalee-chan. Allen-kun was gorging down a meal larger than mine, Link-san was eating an equally large amount of food containing only sweets while Lenalee-chan was staring at the growing mountain of dishes piling in front of the two.

"Ah! _Ohayō_ Johnny-kun, Mina-," Lenalee-chan blinked twice at the amount of food in my tray "-to-kun," I tilted my head slightly, is something wrong? I shrugged this off and sat next to Lenalee-chan, giving thanks for the meal and chowing down on my Ramen.

"Where's Lavi-kun and Bookman-san?" I asked as I finished my first bowl and started the second bowl after eating a piece of tempura "Oh, Lavi-kun was called by Nii-san while Bookman-san went off somewhere without telling us," Lenalee-chan answered, quickly recovering her shock from the amount of food and eating her meal.

"…It's really nice, it's been a while since I ate Jerry's cooking," She said happily after taking a bite of her omelet "You're right," Krory-san said as he took another sip of his soup "They've been sending us to missions many more times than I can sit in this cafeteria,"

Link-san frowned at this "The reason for this is because not only do we have an insufficient amount of exorcists at our disposal, but the Earl's Akuma are becoming more active than usual," Johnny nodded sadly at the fact

"That's true, Kanda only got back from his mission the day before yesterday because they made him do another mission near Italy. If it wasn't for the Noah's Ark, it would have taken him much longer,"

…?

Noah's Ark?

Allen-kun noticed my head tilting slightly and smiled "Oh right, No one told you about the ark yet, right Minato?" Allen-kun placed a whole stake in his mouth as he thought before gulping it down and continuing

"A few months ago, an…incident with the earl happened that allowed us to gain control of the ark," Allen-kun made a grim expression like he just remembered something dark, I looked at the others and noticed that aside from Link-san, everyone else had a pale expression, I noticed Lenalee-chan looking down on her legs and Krory-san pausing his eating.

"…We don't know much about the Ark yet and the only thing that is positive at the moment is that it serves as a sort of transport," Johnny continued for him"It can transport you anywhere you want, but only Allen here can control the ark, we can only pass through the created gates. Ever since we got it, it made it easier to travel from headquarters to headquarters," This got my attention, anywhere?

Could this Ark be…?

"Ah! Hello there, Kanda," Krory-san spoke up, breaking my thoughts as a familiar man walked past our group holding his tray of food "Care to join us? There's plenty of room here," Krory-san asked politely, in which Kanda-kun answered with a scoff "As if,"

The events that happened will never cease to amuse me

"Eh? What's with that grouchy mood of yours, BaKanda? Woke up in the wrong side of the bed?" I sweat dropped, what is Allen-kun doing?

A tic formed on Kanda-kun's head "The food is too good to be soiled by your presence, _moyashi_," B-Beansrout? Did I hear that right?

I thought Allen-kun was gonna freak, but all he did was smile creepily as he clapped his hands "I'm impressed! For once you sounded even a little intelligent! That must have been so hard on you~," I shivered, I didn't think Allen-kun could be so…dark…

"They're at it again…," I turned to see everyone else sighing as if this was a normal occurrence "Every time they see each other, it's as if they existed just to see the other suffer," I sweat dropped at this.

"It's as they say: One is born with both the strings of a lover and foe on their fingers," Link-san said as he continued eating his strawberry shortcake despite the dark, threatening atmosphere right beside him

"…I hope they remember we're at the cafeteria, Jerry-san would kill them if they trash his kitchen," The group (minus me and Link-san) shivered a little at a memory. But one look at the fiery aura of anger Kanda-kun was wearing; there is no chance that he would back down now…

"_**Moyashi…**__," _And with that the battle began. Fists, swords, chairs, poor forgotten food, everything was weapon in this war

It is wise to leave them be…

"GET BACK HERE _MOYASHI_!"

"GAH! Allen! Don't come here!"

…or maybe not…

A sword broke my empty Chan Chan Yuki bowl as a raging beast missed the jester. I was able to retrieve a couple of dishes that I haven't eaten and ran to a safer spot like the others. Silently mourning for the forsaken food that was left behind. Unfortunately, someone wasn't as lucky as I was to get most of their belongings away from the crossfire.

"Wah!" Johnny shrieked as he tried fruitlessly to pry Lenalee-chan and Krory-san's arms of him "I left the experimental medicine! I need to get it back!"

…Something tells me things are gonna get ugly…

I saw Allen-kun skillfully dodging Kanda-kun's murder of attacks, I've got to hand it to the guy; he has good reflexes. He reminds me of a Jester dancing happily in the air, surrounded by delight and mystery, the mysterious jester…

If that's the case then Kanda-kun must be the angry civilian that hates clowns to the point of bloodlust.

"?" I blinked, Allen-kun is holding something, but I can't see because of his constant moving. I saw Allen-kun grin evilly as he threw the article at Kanda-kun's direction. Kanda-kun, in his furry mode, slashed the object in two as if it were butter. A cloud of gas exploded at that moment, causing me to cover my mouth, I felt something role under my foot, a gray canister with a multicolored label.

"…"

_**Present time**_

"By the way, how did stamina medicine turn into something that causes you whole body to go all rainbow?" I asked the scared and guilty looking scientist, who only shook his head repeatedly to shake off the threatening glare Kanda-kun was giving him "I-I don't know! It was supposed to be spread around the room so that it would rejuvenate them when they breath it in…but it seemed to have failed,"

"YOU THINK?!"

"D-don't worry, Kanda," Krory-san tried to calm the rainbow Kanda-kun. If I didn't value my life; I would have commented how interesting the concoction was. Kanda-kun was covered with multiple colors from red to baby blue, they seem to be ever-changing, sometimes the colors on his hair were blue, yellow and pink, but in a second they would change to red, baby blue, and violet. I noticed though that his skin doesn't change from its harmonious mix of orange and green, although the colors seem to move slowly from one side to another. I also found out that the more emotional Kanda-kun got, the faster the colors would shift, so far they shifted more than 178 times by now.

"Gomen'nasai, Minato-kun," Lenalee-chan said "We'll take Kanda-kun and Allen-kun to the infirmary to fix them up," we turned our heads to the meaty pulp that was Allen Walker, even someone as skillful as Allen-kun fell under the wrath of Kanda-kun, I must be weary not to anger him…

"I'll go with you!" Johnny said shifting slowly away from Kanda-kun "I'll have to explain to the head nurse how Kanda got…that,"

Good luck boy, I met that Head nurse yesterday after some guys got injured during my welcoming party, she was the face of hell…

"See you later!" They waved me a goodbye as they left, Link-san carrying the beat up Allen-kun and Krory-san lending a furious Kanda-kun his cloak to hide his multicolored hair.

I smiled mentally at the scene, although exaggerated; they remind me a bit of my friends at my home world…

I frowned at the thought

… _If this keeps up…I may become reluctant to leave them once the time comes…_

I suddenly didn't feel like eating the rest of the food. _No _I shook my head _I shouldn't think like that yet…I have to straighten my priorities first _I thought as I left the cafeteria, ignoring the knowing stare of the cook as he took my leftovers and watched me leave

…Now where's that Ark they talked about?

* * *

><p>Black Order-Foyer<p>

Afternoon

Pharos' POV

…What…is…this place…?

"Waaah," I ignored my other half's awe as he looked down on the cliff we just flew over with the help of Samael. The poison of god flew really fast, so much so that we were practically invisible "Who puts a building somewhere so high?! I can't see the ground anymore!" I tilted my head at the sight of his crouching figure, I'm pretty sure the gigantic face in the middle of the two doors is much more entertaining than clouds bellow us…

"…Is it…sweating…?" I muttered to myself, the stone face is defiantly sweating, how is it sweating? Could it be that rocks actually sweat? That's another thing I want to ask Minato-kun "Ryoji-kun, look! That giant stone face is sweating!" I shouted over to my other half. I saw as he got startled out of his awe-time and turned to my direction, only to shriek a manly(?) shriek at the sight the sight of the gigantic face.

"Gah!" Ryoji-kun shouted out loud as he ran towards me, I winced, his voice is so loud, I noticed the head wince in fright as well "Oh? The head can change its expression?" I noted, how interesting! It reminds me of one of those ancient spirits that guide the hero in his quests like in Minato-kun's old storybooks!

"Maybe it can speak!" Ryoji-kun said excitedly and without a second thought, went in front of the head "Hello there! Name's Master Ryoji! What's yours?!" Ryoji-kun said playfully. But one look at the Giant stone face and I could guess that it really wants to just scream bloody murder.

"Aw…guess it ca-Hey! What the…!" I backed away from the scene in surprise; the big thing's eyes turned to flashlights and centered its attention to Ryoji-kun. It didn't seem to harm him, but I could sense _something _that made it different from ordinary lights…

My pondering was crushed when the light flickered off and the stone giant wailed loudly in something I couldn't comprehend, English wasn't in my vocabulary- Ryoji should know English since he was the one that got a chance in school, but it doesn't seem like he paid attention to anything school related aside from gossip- But I did hear that familiar phrase that the men in cloaks called.

What are 'Akuma'?

Ryoji-kun practically jumped when one of the doors suddenly opened slightly. Without thinking, he ran towards the door and instinctively kicked the person that was coming out. I sunk myself deeper into the shadow's embrace; it seems that Ryoji-kun's instincts are taking control of him again.

While I acquired our _true form's _memories and magical powers, Ryoji-kun acquired our form's combat instincts and Physical powers. Because of that, he tends to attack those who wish to harm him before the attacker reacts; the last time this happened was when he broke this odd contraption similar to a telephone in front of one of those cloaked fellows…

But today was different, today someone blocked his attack

With a smack, Ryoji-kun was sent flying but quickly regained his composure. I saw him silently summon a pair of dual blades; it must be his way for making up for his lack of power and real experience, I could tell that his instincts had flared up due to the aura he was emitting, the dark aura of death.

I turned and stared at the door where Ryoji-kun flew from, the person rushed into the battle field, spiky read hair and an oversized hammer were the first things I saw before the man was locked into battle with my other half.

* * *

><p>Black Order – ?<p>

Afternoon

Minato's POV

"…fate is particularly fickle towards you for a reason, don't you agree?"

…?

I opened my eyes and found myself in a place I didn't remember entering

"I apologize for disturbing you in the middle of the day, dear guest," I stared at the familiar figure of Igor sitting the position he sat whenever I met him "But certain events refrained us from contacting you this evening," I nodded understandingly, his business is his alone.

With this, I took it upon myself to look around the velvet 'room', if it could still be called a room that is. What I saw was the interior of a stylish velvet blue limousine complete with wine, neon lighted chandelier, and a single blue table separating me from the velvet room's host, Igor, and a woman dressed similar to Elizabeth. I've heard from Igor once that the velvet room took shape accorded to the destiny of the guest, just like the grand elevator…

So…does that mean…

"…a new Wild card?" I muttered the question loud enough for Igor to hear, the questioned one nodded "You are correct, the cards of fate have once again chosen another Fool to lead," I cringed at Igor's choice of words, but that didn't stop my brain from processing this new info. I wonder what this person's like? The new Wild card…

"You should not concern yourself over this, our dear guest," I stopped my pondering at the sound of Igor's voice "After all; you have your own journey to attend to, do you not?" I became blank at this statement, that's right…I'm positive this new Wild card is no one to worry about, I feel that, like me, he has bonds by his side…

…bonds…

"…What happened to the bonds I forged back there?" I asked bluntly, even now , I couldn't comprehend why despite me being able to channel my persona, I couldn't feel my social links power coursing through me. It's been a year or so since i first felt the warmth of the bonds I made with my friends, I guess you could say that before I made that link with the Black Order, I didn't notice how empty and cold my heart felt, I couldn't feel the warmth my bonds gave me anymore.

Could it be that they…vanished…?

"Do not make assumptions so quickly, dear guest, bonds do not disappear,"

I looked up at Igor, despite the sinister looking face he had and that never changing smile, I knew from his eyes that Igor truly wished to reassure me "Once a bond is made, not even death can carry it down," I smiled slightly at the thought of how my bonds are safe, but frowned again questionably "Then why is it they're not with me?" don't tell me, despite being the few things able to escape death of all things, bonds can't go between realities?!

"It is not that they cannot reach you, it is merely because they are powering something else," I turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and finally noticed the woman in blue, she had pale skin, blond hair, and gold eyes, I couldn't help but be reminded of a more strict and professional Elizabeth when seeing her…

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Margaret, Elizabeth's older sister," the one named Margaret said in a professional tone, completely different from Elizabeth's playfully innocent tone. I frowned, where was Elizabeth then? I hope something didn't go wrong during my extraction…

Before I could voice out my question, Igor raised his hand dismissingly "Worry not, dear guest, Elizabeth is merely resting, even someone from the velvet room would find it difficult to do the miracle she had done for your release,"

My frowned deepened, is Igor purposely making me worried? If he is, he's doing a fine job at it "But no need to fret, she shall be fine," I sighed mentally in relief.

"Now back to the topic of matter," Igor said "As my assistant said, the bonds you have forged are no longer with you because they are…," I frowned when Igor didn't finish his sentence, only chuckling

"I can find no words that can allow me to express the situation, why not see it for yourself?" I blinked in confusion, what does he mean by that?

Igor smiled "Close your eyes,"

I closed them without hesitation

I while after I did so, a nostalgic feeling came over me, like I was somewhere I remember all too well but just can't comprehend it. I felt practically weightless, as if I was floating in the sea or flying in the sky. But I felt nothing surrounding me, only cold emptiness.

I could hear myself thinking so loudly it seemed unnatural. Everything was silent around me, no velvet music, no sounds of a moving vehicle, I couldn't even hear myself breath.

Was I even breathing…?

I tried to make a noise, any noise that would break this deafening silence, but I felt so numb, I couldn't feel my jaw moving or hear the wail I tried to sound.

Slowly, I started hearing things again; I wanted to sigh in relief. But after I realized what those sounds were, I wanted to run away.

…_help…_

…_end…me_

…_death…comforting…_

…_forsaken…not worth it…end it…_

I tried to get away, to block the sounds forcing themselves into my head, but I felt numb. As I was getting closer, I heard the howling of a beast, desperate and angry, as if it was tired, but could no longer stop. An endless torture to free the 'tortured'

"Now…open them,"

I opened my eyes to find myself back in the Great Seal

It looked just the same as when I was still in the seal, the malice of those who gave up howled as it clawed the gate.

Having no particularly solid form, bits of wisps fell off Erebus from time to time, only to come right back. I'm certain it had another head somewhere at the back, but the golden mist surrounding the space prevented me from seeing the rest. That was okay by me, I'd rather not see it in full size. The thought of so many wishing for death was too much for me to bear.

The creature growled again, this time more irritated than desperate, and reached out with its ghostly hand to grab the source of the golden mist, a large blinding light that acted like a light house in the darkness of the sea of souls. But the creature ignored the cleansing light and reached out further to the source, a large door.

The Great Seal.

But it couldn't touch the seal

"!"

What was in the middle of the Seal and the Seal breaker was large barrier. As I got closer I realized this barrier was composed of five other barriers, beautifully designed as they displayed figures that looked familiar to me as they glowed steadily.

Each one had four bright blue objects in the center of the barrier, as if they were the power sources of the barriers. They were rectangular shaped, and…gave of…a warm feeling…

…_no, are those really…?_

But before I could go closer to the familiar objects, I was back in the velvet room…or did I even leave..?

Igor chuckled "It seem as you have realized the power source that provided the barrier,"

"That sensation…," I muttered before looking at Igor "…My Social Links…?" There's no doubt, I know that feeling anywhere. Igor's smile grew wider at my answer

"Yes," he answered "The very thing that allowed you to be free are none other than your precious bonds, after all…,"

Igor chuckled "…The Universe is bland without the bonds that bring it light,"

I thought about this and smiled, it feels nice to know that our bonds could do so much. I'm far from temperamental, but I can't help but feel like they'll always be by my side through this ordeal, it's really comforting to know that you're not alone…

…hm…could this have been what my friends felt after they found out what happened to me after my death? It feels very nice.

…wait…

"There must be a mistake," I said, gaining their attention "There were four Arcana on each barrier, but there were only five barriers, two of my bonds are missing," I said, why are there two Social Links missing? And who are those two Social Links?

But for the umpteenth time, Igor only smiled "It would seem that two of them followed you," Igor said,

What?!

"In fact, one of them, no, or should I say two of your dear friends are right in front of the establishment you are at right now,"

Huh?!

"It would be best that you go to them now before they cause permanent damage to your co-workers," He said "Until next time,"

No! Tell me who it is! Who is the other Arcana?!

Igor!

* * *

><p>"…<em>ALERT! AKUMA ALERT!"<em>

"Hey! Minato! Are you alright! Wake up!"

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Reever-san looking at me with a worried expression

"You okay there? I just found you lying here, what happened?" I blinked, before realizing I was on the floor leaning on the wall. I must have passed out while searching for the Noah's Ark

"…nothing, I think I'm just sleepy," I told him, from the look on his face I could tell he wasn't buying it, but he eventually sighed dejectedly.

"_AKUMA ALERT! AKUMA ALERT!" _The sirens blared once more, making me wince "What is that?" I asked "The Gatekeeper spotted an Akuma, it tried entering the Order," Reever-san said.

Gatekeeper? Oh right! The big fellow with the hard head! I frowned at the memory _he said I was an Akuma_, I have a foreboding feeling that it might be the same for them…

"_EXORCIST LAVI HAS BEEN DEPLOYED TO PURSUE THE AKUMA, I REPEAT, EXORCIST LAVI HAS BEEN DEPLOYED TO PURSUE THE AKUMA," _The alarm blared

Not good…

"We should go to the obse-HEY! Where do you think you're going?!" I heard Reever-san as I ran past him, I didn't bother to reply.

Oh god…don't tell me the one that followed me was…

* * *

><p>Black Order – Foyer<p>

Afternoon

Lavi's POV

Did that Gatekeeper make a mistake again?! Cause this guy doesn't look like an Akuma!

"_Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" _I summoned a pillar of fire as the 'Akuma' was midair when he dodged my hammer, the 'Akuma' quickly leaned to the side and dodged my flame pillar landing on his feat almost gracefully.

Okay, that guy defiantly can't be an akuma! That reaction time; that weapon wielding, the fact that it's still in human form! This guy can't be an Akuma! But-

I jumped back to dodge the blades that were aimed at me when the 'Akuma' landed _If he's human, why did he attack?_

I've seen many kinds of people through my days with the old panda, and I know that the only people who wouldn't hesitate to attack are those cornered mice

_But that doesn't make sense! _He came here! He alerted the Gatekeeper! He was the first to strike! I just waltz in with my hammer ready just in case and-

…wait…was it because of that?

"Wait!" I shouted, startling the 'Akuma' before he could make a move "Who are you? I'm pretty sure you ain't like the ones we beat," I said, deactivating my Innocence.

I bet the old panda would kill me for being so reckless, but I have this feeling that if I go deeper into the battle, whether he was an 'Akuma' or not, he would cause some serious damage on me, I could feel it. This guy radiates death, I pretty sure I don't want to see him get too serious.

I saw the guy raise his eyebrow and looked at me with confusion. Yup, this guy is defiantly not an Akuma, not even a level two would let his guard do-

"_Watashi wa anata ga itte iru no ka rikai shite inai," __**("I don't understand what you're talking about,")**_

…No…Japanese?!

"u-um," I stuttered, I wasn't expecting that he'd speak Japanese, of all the languages, why the Demon's language?

But it seems like, unlike Mina-chin, he doesn't understand English. Dammit! I don't know how to speak Japanese yet! I was barely able to do Chinese! How do i-

"Ryoji-kun?!"

I turned to see a familiar shade of blue coming out of the door in a hurry. Huh? Ryoji-kun? Mina-chin knows this guy?! I turned back to see the guy look surprised, then suddenly smiles brightly as if he was an innocent bystander that didn't try to beat the crap out of me just a second ago.

"Minato-kun!" The guy said, his personality going into a 180 as he ran to the blue haired, forgetting my very existence, ouch

"_Watashitachi wa anata o hakken! Watashi wa hotondo wareware wa en de okonatte ita to omotta!"__** ("We found you! I almost thought we were going in circles!")**_ He said

I don't understand Japanese that well, but I'm pretty sure he just said 'found you', so they were searching for Mina-chin? I narrowed my eyes slightly; Mina-chin isn't getting any less mysterious.

"_Ryōji-kun, koko de nani o shite iru!? ' Watashitachiha'? Anata to darekaga arimasu ka!?" __**( **__**"Ryoji-kun, what are you doing here!? 'We'? You have someone with you!?")**_ Mina-chin said as he spoke rapid Japanese, I couldn't understand anything, but he sounded shocked and confused.

"_Farosu wa watashi to isshodesu!" __**(**__**"I came with Pharos!"**__**)**_The guy whom Mina-chin called Ryoji-kun said with a wide grin, I still don't understand much of what he's saying, but whatever it was caused Mina-chin to look shock beyond anything I've seen so far.

"_F-Farosu?! Nanto?!"_ _**("P-Pharos!? How!?") **_Mina-chin said in disbelief before sighing

"_Sore o wasurete, watashitachi wa kore ni tsuite wa atode hanashimashou_," _**("Forget it; we'll talk about it later,")**_ He looked to the west, it was a place surrounded by a few trees, for some reason, the shadows look darker than usual for some reason

"_Asoko farosu wa arimasu ka?"_ _**("Pharos is over there?") **_He said in a questioning tone "Pharos!" Mina-chin called out. I honestly thought he was crazy, I didn't see anyone aside from the one that battled me.

"Minato-kun!"

"What the-," I muttered, a kid just came out from the shadows! He had short faded black hair, and was wearing prisoner pattered pajamas of all things.

Why didn't I see him? The said boy ran towards us and stopped right in front of Mina-chin, his face clearly showing how happy he was.

Odd, just now, his face looked just like the other guy. Now that I think about it, all three of them have slightly similar voices, although they each tone their voices differently.

It's as if they were one and the same

I'd better remember this

* * *

><p>Black Order - Hevlaska's Chamber<p>

Late Afternoon

Komui's POV

I turned my head as we went to the Chamber room and watched as the one named Ryoji spoke in rapid Japanese to Minato, the latter looked like he wanted to drown out all the sounds around him at that very moment. I didn't see the child named Pharos, but I'm sure he's just right beside those other two.

Maybe you can call it ordinary now that unexpected and unnatural things happen, given the circumstances. Since everyone was in the observation room at the time, we were all there to witness the event that unfolded, from Ryoji and Lavi's battle, to Minato's unexpected arrival.

Apparently, the two trespassers, identified as Ryoji and Pharos, were _travelers _from an _unknown foreign land _that _just so happened _to be close friends with our new exorcist and decided to follow him. They said they got there by _climbing _all the way to the top without our surveillance golems seeing them. How _Normal!_

But no matter how strange they are and how bad they were at lying, I couldn't deny that the older teen's eyes showed pure honesty when telling me (through Minato) that he came looking for his friend and that they were not enemies.

There was also the fact that Hevlaska informed me of two of the Innocence reacting to people outside, the fact that she said 'people' meant she was sure the intruders are not Akuma.

Because of the possibility of two new exorcists, the higher-ups have allowed us to let them enter. But then why did the Gatekeeper call them out in the first place? Could it be the same situation as Minato? I'm still confused about that situation!

"Man, that guy can talk," I heard Lavi mutter from behind me. I had almost forgotten his involvement in the situation. Although he sustained no major damage, the fight with Ryoji had exhausted what's left of his fighting energy.

Through he looked fine, he was still tired from the mission they just went to. The only reason he was acting like his normal self was because he was used to the exhaustion like most of the exorcists. But that doesn't stop me from worrying.

The list of things to worry about just grows longer and longer with each day. The fact that I can do so little to cross out the growing list is a worry by itself.

Now I have to worry about these three mysterious strangers who I don't know for certain are friend or foe…

"…san? Komui-san? Are you alright?" I turned my head to see Minato beside me, looking as blank as ever

"Were here," he said, as if knowing I was in a thoughtful daze. I nodded my head in acknowledgment as I walked of the platform and into the chamber, ignoring the gasps of awe the one with the yellow scarf was giving.

"These are the two intruders that were found to be Accommodators?" A higher up from above questioned as he seated himself on his chair, along with few others, each one's identity obscured by darkness

"…Yes, sir," I replied before turning back to the group, I watched as one of the boys in question recklessly stood at the edge of the catwalk, gawking Hevlaska before losing his footing and almost falling to in untimely death, if were not for Minato, Lavi and the younger intruder grabbing his scarf of his.

…Seeing them like this, laughing, and having fun with each other, they don't seem like threats to the Order.

They look like average teenagers having fun.

But so does little Lenalee and Allen, who knows what secrets they keep, what masks they put on?

"Okay!" I said, putting up a large smile "Hevlaska, if you would?" I gesture Hevlsaka who nodded and proceeded with the synchronization process.

I can only hope that letting them in is the right choice.

* * *

><p>Black Order – Hevlaska's Chamber<p>

Late Afternoon

Ryoji's POV

WAAAAAHHHH! Minato-kun! Pharos! Save me!

"…don't struggle; have you ever seen a story where the hero gets out of trap because of hyperventilation?" Pharos said bluntly I growl at him, hyperventilate?! Why wouldn't I hyperventilate?! One minute I was with Minato and the red head, the next I'm being carried away by a stream of white tentacles!

What is it gonna do?! Eat me? Kill me? Kill me then eat me?!

Nooo! I have to get out of here! I kicked furiously, but the grips were too tight-

"Ryoji-kun, it's rude to hit a woman,"

…

…

…

Eh?

I looked at Minato-kun who wore a blank face as usual then turned my head to the mo-woman in white. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but its voice sounded really feminine.

Crap, I think just hit a girl

I want to wallow in shame and despair right now, but all thoughts of being able to do that was taken away from me when a shining green light emerged from the woman. I don't know what to think about that light, at first I could sense that it pose no danger and even wants to help us

…but still, I can't help but feel agitated, something about that light just felt _wrong _to me, it was powerful and inviting, like that of Minato's power. But in the same time, it feels like if I go too near It, I'll regret it.

It's not like the Shadows of the Psyche; it's like the searing Sun of Salvation.

…But, since Minato-kun isn't doing anything, does that mean I can trust this substance?

I watched as the glowing light came closer to me, I think I let out a sound of confusion when the light got nearer, is that…singing, I hear?

I closed my eyes to hear the chorus of voices better, what is this? Who are they? The melody their singing reminds me of the songs Minato used to play during the music club session.

…But like almost everything else in this world…I couldn't understand them…they sound like harmonic gibberish to me, I should've listened to the English teacher when I as still a student.

"…I wish…I could understand what they were singing…," I muttered to myself, only to blink

…huh…? That sounded weird just now, why was that?

Before I could ponder what it was, I was already being let down by the large white woman.

I was too occupied with my thinking that I didn't see what happened to the green light that was coming near me, maybe Minato-kun and Pharos knows what happened to it. Minato might even know who was singing that time.

So with that in my mind, I decided to ask Minato-kun and Pharos about it.

"Hey, guys, what happened to that green light just now, I wasn't paying attention," I said. I saw Minato's eyes widen and Pharos looking at me confusingly, did I say something weird? I turned to the guys that let us in, the one in black had his shoulders slumped and is mouth agape, white the one in white had that look in his eyes like he was trying to figure out a very frustrating puzzle, what's wrong with those two?

"…Ryoji-kun," I turned to Minato-kun, his face reverted back to his blank stare, but I could hear something different in is voice

"…Can you understand me…?" he said slowly, I frowned confusingly

"What'd you mean? Of course I can! Ain't Japanese my language?" I said teasingly, why would Minato-kun ask such a stupid question? That's weird for him.

"…Ryoji-kun…you're speaking perfect English,"

…

…

…!?

"…Wha-What?!" I stuttered

"What are you talking about? I'm horrible in English! How can I be speaking English?!" I exclaimed, so _that's _why my words sounded so weird. But why can I speak English all of the sudden? Did it have something to do with my wish?

"Well," I blinked and turned towards the man in white, it feels weird to suddenly be able to understand what he's saying when it hasn't been a hour since he sounded like gibberish to me.

"This is a surprising turn of events, but convenient either way, it would seem that I don't need the science department to make communication devices for you," he said in a casual manner as he walked towards us again

"At least I can introduce myself properly now, I am Komui Lee, the head supervisor, it's a pleasure," he said, I saw the guy in black, the one I almost pummeled (…haven't said sorry about that yet) come nearer to me as well, introducing himself as 'Lavi'

I smiled happily, why wouldn't I? I don't have anything to be sad abut anymore, I'm with my friends, I still look good, and now I don't feel the language barrier causing me anymore trouble!

And plus, I turned and found Pharos beside Minato-kun, hiding in the shadows again.

Suddenly…Komui-san, I think? Gave the ok to the white woman and she lifted Pharos up from his hiding spot, causing the little half to let out a high-pitched scream of shock, I grinned.

"Don't struggle! Have you ever seen a story where the hero gets out of trap because of hyperventilation!?"

Ah, life is good

* * *

><p>Black Order – Komui's Office<p>

Evening

Minato's POV

People say that the first day is always the most memorable one, I beg to differ. I have a feeling I'll have many more days as hectic as today was.

"I apologize for asking you to come now when while your friends are having their party, but it was a last minute decision and everyone else aside from you and the two new exorcists are quite fatigue with the overload of work they have been handling,"

I nodded at this, it was fine by me, as much as I want to see Pharos interact with other people, my guts tell me it's best to leave immediately, the quirkiness of the Order's people plus Ryoji-kun? It is likely an unavoidable disaster.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" I asked Komui-san, who replied by handing me a report, I skimmed through it slightly as Komui-san continued with his speech

"To put it simply, I want you to accompany Lavi and Bookman to a mission, finders have reported of mysterious accidents that have been occurring in the town of Riverview. Particularly around the town's landmark known as the "Frozen Beggar", we suspect that either Innocence or an Akuma is at work here,"

Komui-san said "You'll be accompanied by Toa, one of our more experienced finders, if there is anything you need to ask about the mission, Toa should be able to answer your questions. You three will leave using the ark, so there should be no problems,"

My ears perked at the word ark, maybe I'll be able to look around it when I get the chance.

I stared at the piece of paper in my hands as my thoughts raced, the chaos that happened today didn't make me forget about what Igor told me at my time at the velvet room. From what I remember, he said two of my Social Links followed me to the alternate world while the others served as the barrier to prevent the fall.

At the same day, I found (or is it was found?) by Ryoji-kun and Pharos-kun, who were both technically my Death Arcana, so that's one down.

…but then…who is the other one?

I let out a sigh as I stood up and bid Komui-san farewell, heading to the cafeteria to see if there was still some food left, the events that happened made me miss lunch, and I wasn't even done with breakfast yet! I'll have to risk getting into the mess they started. No doubt their already in the peak of madness by now, so I'll have to be fast.

Finding the second Arcana will have to wait, since the strings of Destiny are attached to me again, I'm positive I'll see whoever they are on the way, I can't stay cooped up here after all. I'll go through this ordeal step by step.

Tomorrow is the next step on this ordeal– my first mission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The 1st Mission: <strong>_

_**The Statue of Misfortune **_

_Once upon a time_

I sing a song through my flute

_The gem in the grime_

Of what the truth had dilute

_The two that are one_

The Sadness and The Longing

_Destiny begun_

The fate that she is bearing

_Demon and Angel_

This shallow world is their mask

_Cursed blood, Holy cell_

Is this necessary, I ask?

_The Holy light shines_

This torment, it is gallant?!

_Pardon in its signs_

May you receive you're judgment

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Krory's Diary**

_Entry 65_

_April 4_

_Dear, Eliade_

_Today Minato became an exorcist and officially joined the Order, I'm very happy that we have a new family member! I hope he forgives me for talking behind his back before while we were entering the Order. _

_It would have been nice if you met him, he is very quiet and very mysterious, but like Eliade, he is very kind and generous. He has a weird shade of hair and eye color, his hair is really blue while his eyes are gray, but comparing to Lavi's red hair and Allen's white hair, Minato looks normal. _

_He's amazing! He was able to destroy Komui's Komlin on his own and was ale to make friends with Kanda! I want to ask him how he does that!_

…_but, unfortunately, Minato is surprisingly rude and ignorant, I found out about this during Minato's welcoming party…_

"Ah! Someone! Help me!" I screamed as I ran away from the mini Komlin Komui made.

It was supposed to help with the clean up like the last mini Komlin, but like the other one, mini Komlin V2 got coffee spilled on it and went berserk. Now it's trying to get the guy's clothes because they were 'filthy and must be eliminated' then it forces it's victims into a horrible bath in their undergarments

The scientists were the first victims, then the finders were the next, now the only people left that had their clothes on were us exorcist.

Allen got hit by a blow dart and couldn't move when he was about to destroy the robot.

Lavi had tried smashing it, but then Komui did the same thing to Lavi.

Kanda tried slicing it with Mugen, but it seemed that Komui learned from his mistakes and was able to subdue him to.

Then Komui got sacrificed by one of the victimized scientists

I felt something grab my ankle and toppled me over. Noo! It got me! In an act of desperation, I tried looking for anything I could use to get the machine of me

Then I spotted Minato, seated against me only a few meters away, eating.

"Minato! Help me!"

No reply

"MINATO!" I shouted, why isn't he helping me?! "HELP!"

No reply

"NOOOOO!" Too late, there is no chance of running

The last thing I saw before a gush of soap and water sprayed on my face was Minato eating like he didn't care

…_if it were not for Lenalee, were would surely die. I was really disappointed at Minato, how could he ignore a plea from a friend?! I guess everyone must have a little black in their heart._

…_now that I think about it, what were those blue objects on his ears? I should ask him one day_

_Love,_

_Krory_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand Done! Please comment about this chapter! <strong>

**Do you like this chapter? The first mission is coming; I gave you a hint, but am it enough?**

**I hope you're satisfied with the omake, think of it as a future sorry gift. Why? I told you guys I have school problems, right? Because of that I have to sepatate from my laptop for the whole school year. It's scary to think for me really, that's why I'm finishing this chapter now while I'm able to do it. I might not be able to write a chapter for a long time…**

**But enough with that! I sound so spoiled right now! I hope you guys review this chapter, I would really appreciate it! **


	5. Chapter 5:The Statue of Misfortune 1

Did you think I was dead? It's alright; I would think I was dead to.

Sorry for the late chapter, I told you guys that I got punished for school problem, right? They prevented me from using my laptop for a _whole school year _. I was barely able to update my YuGiOh! GX and YuGiOh! 5D's Crossover **Rebirth to Destiny **because of this. Oh well.

I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own -Man, nor do I own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES. God knows it wouldn't be as good as it is now if it did.

* * *

><p>Come Forth! Innocence! Chapter 5: The Statue of Misfortune<p>

"_**This song is meant to be forgotten,"**_

?

?

"…_who are you?"_

"_**I am nonexistent,"**_

"…_It is rude to tell lies,"_

"_**You don't believe me?"**_

"…_I can't talk to the nonexistent, that's just weird,"_

"_**Hm, Is that so? Who are you then?"**_

"…_Me? I am…nobody,"_

"_**Is that so? Then you are blessed,"**_

"…_huh? Why is that?"_

"_**Because even a nobody has the right to exist,"**_

* * *

><p>?'s POV<p>

_What do Humans search for?_

Humans are so greedy

Humans are also so ignorant, to a worrying degree

Their like the children that find "pretty things" on the earthen ground. They would take these things and name it there's; not knowing, not caring, whether it be man or monster, if they send another to despair. The child would not know at what extent this item was beloved by another. All they would see is that brand new "pretty thing" that they picked up with their dirty hands…

…their dirty yet warm hands…

That's why I find it worrying to think that somewhere in this world, a _man _looms, using this human weakness to _his _advantage

The _man _would come offering a particular "pretty thing" to one that craves for something that can never return. They would always accept it, always readily accepting in their point of depression…

That shiny "pretty thing" called resurrection

Ignorant as they are, humans do not deserve to be pawns in this little game; yet here they are, pulling each other's strings without knowing who the true puppeteer was. How many lives were stolen by both sides of this ineffectual war? How many seeds of despair had been planted and sprung into forests of demons? How many colorful futures were utterly bleached by that holy light?

I really don't know who I should detest more; can I not just be indifferent towards these unfolding events? Humans are just much too complex to think about…

"Hm?" It seems a group from one of the sides has arrived, you could tell from their uniforms. A man in a cream colored cloak, his jawbone covered in bandages, was escorting the three sporting black cloaks marked with the rose cross. One was an elder, with dark eye bags that resembled a creature from the East; another was a young red headed man wearing and eyepatch, a mask of a smile plastered on his face. The last was a peculiar man that had an air of anonymity, sporting blue hair that covered one of his gray eyes; he was seemingly in a trance by his surroundings and was slowly lagging from the group.

I watched as they exited a church and headed towards a fairly large town, the town I currently reside in, right into imminent danger…

I see. It seems both sides are on to _that person _now…

I grumble at this

* * *

><p>Riverview City-Marketplace<p>

Morning

Lavi's POV

"OI! Toma-san! Did you find him yet?!" I shouted as I weeded out the remaining Akuma in front of me, only for more of them to appear. Damn!

"Not yet! I can't reach him with my golem!" Toma, the finder accompanying us in this mission, said with a panicked tone, his eyes evidently showing his worry as he put up a barrier to prevent Lv1 Akuma from making things worse. I glanced at panda-ji for a second; he was dealing with an equally large horde of Akuma as I was, I grumbled, there was no way for us to move freely in this battle and look for Mina-chan! Speaking of that guy, is he a kid or something?! Getting lost like this?! It's the beansprout all over again!

Mina-chan had been acting weird since we left the Ark and started traveling to the town, he kept on stopping at the smallest little detail and kept on looking up in the sky, well that part wasn't really new to me; he was like that while we were traveling to the Dark Order, looking around as if he was a kid in some "magical kingdom", But then again…there was always someone who stopped him from straying too far.

But he didn't have to get lost like this! Is it a coincidence that a horde of Akuma just so happened to have attacked us the moment we realized we lost the blue haired squirt?

I sighed as I pounded another Akuma to dust, and here I thought this would be the perfect time for solving that blue headed kid.

I pounded a level two Akuma to dust before checking my surroundings. Four down, six left to go. An Akuma fired a missile at my right; I dodged the blow with little effort, swinging my hammer to the left before whacking that Akuma of its momentum. The remaining five fired their missiles at me simultaneously, doesn't look like I can dodge this one, better use…!

"_Man!" _I jumped in the air and enlarged my hammer; no sooner crashing it down at the five Akuma huddled together, flattening the Akuma completely with the sound of their metal coatings breaking at the weight and pressure. I landed on the extended handle of my hammer, but the moment I did so, ten more of those nuisances came along, and more were just coming in. This number wouldn't usually be a problem; it weren't for my stamina dwindling by the second.

I hissed when I felt my strength that I had been oh so careful of saving was starting to decrease. I would have had more if it weren't for the fact that I had a very tiring fight with one of those mysterious guys. Oh well, Better end this quickly, or else I'll be too tired to fight any other surprise attacks.

"OI! Panda! I'm gonna wipe the floor now, kay?!" I warned, not that there was any need to, I just wanted to irritate that old panda with that nickname.

"Brat!" I snickered when it got to him before turning back and staring the spell.

"_Ki Ban: Tenchi Bankai!" _The wood seal glowed on my mallet as I stamped it on the ground, summoning a whirlwind of air to exterminate the Akuma quickly. Then, turning around as I enlarged my hammer even more, I took out the remaining Akuma behind me by whamming my hammer on them. I was about to finish of the job when-

"_**AHHHHHH!"**_

Loud, high pitched, screams started echoing throughout the square, making me freeze "Shit! Don't tell me!" I muttered as I looked around to find the source of the scream. When I did, any form of hope that they were just some girly level 2 Akuma was thrown out the window.

Surrounded by dozens of Akuma was a group of five civilians huddled together in fear, about three children, one male teen, and a female adult. The teen was protecting the other four with a long pole from one of the fruit stands nearby, although the best he could do was push away some Akuma or divert a missile. I cursed, they must have been walking by when they heard the commotion outside and went to see what it was, only to be ambushed by the Akuma.

"DUCK!" I yelled to them as I made my hammer grow longer, the teen, a Blondie around our age, understood what I meant immediately and made the four others duck along with him, just in time to dodge my hammer as it cleared away the Akuma around them. The children clung to the woman with a fearsome grip, I realized this when the woman winced slightly at the sudden pressure on her body, before starting to cry, poor kiddos.

"Ah! Sir. Lavi! Are you alright?" I turned away from the three sob machines to see Toma running towards me with the old panda walking right behind him; it seems that all the Akuma had been dealt with. I took a glace at our surroundings and grimaced, the marketplace had better days. The area was shaped as a large eight pointed star covered in cobblestone, on its better days, the sides of the star would be covered with vendors and buyers, but right now, with all the wrecked stalls from the attack and the fountain in the center ransacked of its beauty, it just looks like a mess.

I gulped; I hope we don't have to pay for this

"…Excuse me, but could you really be…an exorcist?"

I turned my head at the sound of the voice and found myself staring at the blond teenager who was protecting the other four. Now that I take a good look at him, he could pass of as a girl if it weren't for his unfeminine body. He had curly blond hair that reached the nape of his neck and deep blue eyes, not like those of typical Englishmen blue either, it was a really deep blue, like an aquamarine blue. He had an unnaturally pale complexion for a healthy boy, and was rather dainty, like he had never done much labor in his life, which couldn't be true considering how he was able to ward off those Akuma with just a stall pole.

And his clothes, you'd think he was Irish with all the green and Four-leafed cover symbols all over his clothing. He wore a long sleeved blouse with yellow rings on the upper arm, making the cloth on the shoulders puffier, a green vest with small gold buttons, and a small gold ribbon that was pinned around the collar with an intricate crystal Four-leafed clover brooch. He had brown pants, a black belt with another Four-leafed clover design as the buckle, long socks, and brown loafers. And to complete his looks, he wore a green fedora with a brown strap and yet another clover pin of the exact same design, as well as a brown satchel with a shoulder strap and the same clover design for the button.

Seriously, four Four-leafed clover pins? Way to stick to a theme

"Yeah, name's Lavi," I introduced myself with a grin on my face as Toma and the old panda reached us "Who're you?"

The teen blinked in understanding as he put his hand over his chest and introduced himself "I am Eliot, Eliot Andersen, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sir. Lavi," He said with grace and poise as if the whole 'Akuma almost killing you' didn't happen. I was about to comment about this when the old panda came up to us and joined in on the conversation.

"The pleasure is ours, Young Andersen," The old panda gave a small nod of acknowledgment, which Eliot returned but with more grace and enthusiasm. That's when a realized who this boy was, or at least, who his family was.

Even with the church on its side, the Black Order can't stand alone; it needed the cooperation of many noble families and others to gain access to its multiple privileges all over the world, so multiple nobles and high ranked officials funded the cause. They didn't just fund money though, machinery, scientists, soldiers, even information was given. If it weren't for the noble families that decided to aid the Black Order, they would not be as powerful and influential as now. One of the many allies of the Black Order is the Andersen House, a relatively old house that had aided the Order for quite some time now.

But, I turned back to the Blondie as I stared at his hair, from what I remember, the members of the Andersen House were known for their unique hair color and naturally tanned skin, and, despite it being more vibrant than the others, blond was not unique…

"Young Master!" My thoughts were once again wrecked when the woman in the group, accompanied by the three sniffling, but no longer crying, children, ran towards us in a worried pace "Are you hurt? Do you need medical aid? How are you feeling?" The woman asked worriedly. Compared to Eliot, the woman looked fairly normal, she had long dark brown hair that was tied in a bun with a few black pins holding it in and small green eyes, with a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Her body was covered in a worn out looking trench coat, long brown boots, and a pair of white gloves. Completely normal…but

I took a glance at Eliot and noticed him frown slightly at something, I knew that look; it was a look of suspicion.

I guess things aren't as normal as it seems to be.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Genevieve, are you hurt?" In less than second, the frown disappeared and was replaced by a happy and relieved smile. It looked so natural on his face that even I would be fooled. The teen walked towards the woman and children and knelt in front of the three squirts, and patted each one of their heads.

"Richard, Louise, Mary, don't run of again, okay? If there weren't any exorcists here, who knows what could have happened," He said in a gentle, scolding, tone. I blinked, just now…his voice sounded different from when he was talking to us, it sounded more…sincere, I could tell due to my experience as a Bookman apprentice. I bet the old panda noticed it to.

"Ah! I apologize for forgetting your presences! Please forgive my insolence!" The teen, Eliot, exclaimed in a shocked tone as he stood up and turned towards us once more.

"I must thank you for helping us. This is my caretaker, Mrs. Genevieve; and these children are Anya, Richard, and Mary, they are orphans under the church's care," He explained to us as he gestured towards the woman and children, I blinked, what? I'm pretty sure that guy should be about our age, maybe a few years younger than us at the most, but not young enough to still need a sitter. What's up with that?

"Since you already know my idiot apprentice, I feel it is best we introduce ourselves as well," Bookman said as he stood beside me and Toma "This man here is Toma, a finder aiding us in our mission. As for me, you may simply call me Bookman," I saw the eyes of the caretaker, Genevieve, widen while Eliot simply hummed in understanding. They know of the Bookman tribe?

"Would it be alright to ask how you got in to this situation?" Old panda asked, in which Eliot nodded his head

"Let me. Me and my caretaker here often visited to church to aid in some of the daily housework in their orphanage. The children often play with us after we finished our part. These three here-," he pointed to the three children who were no longer crying, but instead are making guilty faces "-Love exploring the town and are more often seen outside the church than inside. A few hours ago, when the marketplace was ransacked by Akuma and the people started fleeing for their lives, we were worried because they weren't accounted for when the nuns did the head count, so we came looking for them," He said

"We were lucky we found them, they were cowering under one of the stalls," Mrs. Genevieve said in a relived to as she put her hand on the back of one of the children "Thank you again for saving us, sir. Exorcists,"

"There is no need to thank us, Miss. It would be best to take them back to the church, would it not?" Bookman said, Mrs. Genevieve nodded as she smiled "Yes, everyone in the church must be worried for them, I'll take them there myself,"

She turned to Eliot, who was just silently watching "I apologize Young Master, but could you please tell Master Andersen that I will be gone for the whole day? One of the nuns has actually asked me to aid her in a project, if that is alright, of course," I frowned, years of recording nothing but war and treachery heightened my instincts and perception. Because of that, it was obvious in my eyes.

_She's was lying _

But why?

Once more, I saw Eliot frown slightly; I guess he saw through the lie to.

"…Alright, I will inform Father of your absence today, but as always, you are to report to the Head Butler once you return tomorrow," Eliot said, his frown looking more anxious and worried, but for some reason, I felt like the these weren't for the woman.

Toma must have noticed this to, because he slipped into the conversation "Why don't I go with you? There may still be Akuma running around," he offered "Through I'm not an exorcist; I can at least use my talisman to ward them off," For a second, Mrs. Genevieve looked hesitant to accept his offer, my eyes narrowed.

Suspicious

"That would be wonderful! Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Finder!" I jumped a bit when I heard Eliot exclaim in sincere relief, he was really happy that Toma was going with the other four. But when I looked back at the caretaker, she had the completely opposite look, barely covered in a mask of relief.

Or at least, to us Bookman

Me and the old panda turned towards Toma, who was taking out his golem and talking to someone from the Order. When he finished, he turned to us and gave us a sheepish smile. At least, I think he did, his mouth _is_ completely covered in bandages after all.

"I apologize, Sir. Exorcists, but I felt it was necessary," I shook my head, Toma is one of our most experienced Finders in the Order, it's said that not one of our exorcists _didn't _have him in a mission at least _once. _Not only that, Toma actually has frighteningly sharp intuition if he calms down enough to use his head, and recently, he's become more perceptive towards things. If Toma felt it was necessary, than it most likely is.

"It's alright," the old panda said "While you're at the church, could you contact the Order? There is something I wish to confirm," with that, I decided to leave the two to talk to themselves, whatever the old panda want's to confirm would be brought to light eventually, just like always.

"Sir. Lavi," I turned to see Eliot coming towards me "Might I ask why you are here? Father would most likely wish to know why two exorcists are strolling around town," I grimaced, not that Eliot said anything wrong, but when he specifically said _two exorcists. _

"…Yeah, about that? There are actually three exorcists that came here, but the third one…eh…got lost,"

Shit, I completely forgot that he's still missing

"…eh?" I frowned at his lack of surprise and the slight pause in his question. It sounded as if he was trying to sound surprised but was failing slightly. It made it sound like he already knew about us.

"Sir. Lavi?"

"Eh? Sorry, just a bit hungry, hadn't eaten breakfast yet and all," I said quickly. Maybe I'm over analyzing things again, I tend to do that most of the time before me and the old panda joined the Black Order, he could just be the type that doesn't approve showing weakness, such as fear of surprise.

I mean, he was able to jump back after that Akuma attack so quickly…

"H-Huh? You haven't eaten breakfast yet?!" I stared surprised when Eliot threw me a sincerely surprised expression; I couldn't help but be amused when his face contorted from surprise to confusion, to sheer worry.

"But how were you able to fight so efficiently?! W-wait! Never mind that! You shouldn't be overexerting yourself! What if you collapse in hunger?! No one's just gonna wake you up and give you bread!" He said, his posture was still graceful to an extent, but he was starting to act like a mother hen would to her chicks

I was about to snicker when the guy I barely even knew just grabbed my hand and literally dragged me towards the old panda and Toma, what the-!?

"Sir. Bookman! Mr. Toma! I was informed by Sir. Lavi that neither of you had eaten breakfast yet, that is very unwise!" the teen said, regaining his posture slightly to at least make polite sounding sentences…kinda.

"As a token of my appreciation for aiding us, please accept my invitation to eat at my place! Father would most likely wish to speak to you anyways concerning your appearance here in the city!" He said, he had already let go of my hand by the time we reached them, so I was safe to cradle my swollen wrist. Man, for someone so dainty, he sure has a tight grip!

"…That would be wonderful…Young Andersen," The old panda said simply, but even I noticed the slight twitch in his eyebrow, could it be that even he was surprised by the sudden change of attitude? I snickered slightly as I glanced at the blond teen, well, this isn't the first time I met a bipolar person.

I'm pretty sure half of the Black Order's staff had gotten the "Bipolar syndrome"

I watched the blond teen smile happily at the acceptance, before completely regaining his composure in the span of a second. So instead of looking for Mina-chin, were going to the Andersen house with Eliot while Toma and Mrs. Genevieve will escort the children back to the church.

Sigh, what a detour.

* * *

><p>Riverview City – Pedestrian lane<p>

Morning

Minato's POV

Wow, there are so many people in vintage clothing! If I didn't know better, I would have thought everyone was cosplaying.

"_The sky is so gray here," _I thought as I looked at the cloudy sky before looking back at the crowds of people. I should be in a different dimension, right? From what I see, aside from this 'Holy War' against parasitic crystals and soul-made weapons, this place is _exactly _similar as my world down to the dominant language, just in the 19th century.

And here I was expecting something in the line of aliens.

"_**Master, I believe it was unwise of you to separate from the group," **_A voice in my head said in a sagely tone, I grimaced when I heard it. Honestly, godly or not, she really does act like the mothers that worship her

"I'll be fine, Fortuna," I replied softly so that the people walking past me wouldn't think I was crazy "Besides, this is my first time being in such a large city on my own in this world, I can't help myself,"

"_**Hihi-Ho! Who knew Master was a troublemaker?" **_A jumpy and annoying voice sprung in my mind, I sighed

" Jack it, snowball," I muttered to the persona, Jack Frost. I've had the ability to hear their voices ever since my soul was used as the Great Seal, they told me how I could here them now because I was neither dead nor alive. Apparently, I had more personas than I originally thought I did, but my physical body can only house so many at the same time, so when I died, the boundaries that prevented my Personas, or as they called themselves, Demons, from interacting with me just collapsed.

But recently, that boundary was pulled back up when I got my physical body back in this world. But it seems I can still talk to them.

"_**HI-HO! THAT WAS RUDE MASTER!" **_

eh…oops

_I pissed him off too much again _I thought when the spot on the wall where was hand was gliding through started freezing. This tends to happen sometimes. When my Personas get too emotional, they tend to use my body as a medium to replicate their emotion using their powers. Like this one time while I was still traveling with Allen-kun and the others to the Black Order, of all of my newly awakened Personas, _Orpheus _was the one that got pissed off and almost incinerated three drunkards who were bullying a defenseless traveling musician.

Of course no one was seriously hurt in the end. But I couldn't say the same for those drunkards' clothes

"WOW! Look mommy! Look at these pretty snowflakes on the wall!" I blinked before turning to find a small boy staring excitedly at the small line of snowflakes that I accidentally created, only for his mother to drag him away.

"Not now, sweetie, we have to get back home so that mommy can make breakfast, It's your favorite!" Immediately after hearing this, the boy turned his head towards his mother and yelled in excitement as he and the mother return back home. I starred at this scene for a while before deciding to go back to strolling around. Those two are humans, their actions and behaviors don't coincide with what the researchers have concluded.

…or at least…I _think _they are

I sighed

Was it the right choice for me to let Pharos seal my Akuma detector?

* * *

><p>Black Order – Minato's Room<p>

**Flashback**

Minato's POV

"Minato-kun…are you alright? You look like you're gonna throw up!"

"Ah, sorry for worrying you, Ryoji-kun," I told the black haired boy as he set me down on my bed, Pharos right beside him. After Komui-san had given me the report for my mission, I decided to return to the party down at the cafeteria so that I could grab a bite to eat and get some sleep, but in the end, it was never meant to be.

The moment I opened the doors, there was screams and shouts everywhere. The cafeteria was in chaos, tables were flipped to become makeshift barricades, chairs and plates were transformed into makeshift shields, and the innocently delicious looking food were being thrown as makeshift projectiles! Overall, it was a makeshift battlefield against-!

Beneath the smoke from their previous assault, was a large white robot, and on the top of the monstrosity was…

"OBLITERATE THEM! COOKING KOMLIN V! Use spaghetti assault!" That wacky superintendent the monster as it opened its robotic mouth and spewed out _a hundred strands of spaghetti_

…what?

"How DARE you attempt to replace me with such a useless contraption! This is WAR!" I turned to find Chef Jeryy-san wearing green, military-like clothing, which would have looked rather formidable if it weren't for the fact that he held a large sausage as a sword and wore a "Kiss the cook" apron

"Soldiers! Position forty-two! Grand Turtle cake!" Immediately after he said that, one of the researchers, Johnny, threw this small turtle shaped cake with a candle on its shell, then blew a dart on it, causing the little turtle cake to _grow fifty feet larger._

…again, what?

The spaghetti strands pummeled ruthlessly on the lime-green icing of the cake, but the turtle held on and bounced off the spaghetti strands. I only stared at the entrance of the doorway, what happened while I was gone? Moreover, since when did Komui-san pass me? I just met him in his office a few minutes ago…

"Ah! Minato-kun!" my pondering was destroyed by the sound of a familiar friend of mine. I turned to see Ryoji-kun and Pharos-kun running towards me, or at least, Ryoji-kun was, Pharos-kun was floating towards me, not a speck on him to be seen. Whereas Ryoji-kun on the other hand was covered head to toe in ammuni- I-I mean food. I smiled at the two, they look like their having fun, even Pharos, that makes me happy-

_***Throb***_

"ugh," I clutched my head in pain, I hadn't taken any painkillers today, so naturally it was wearing off. It felt like my eyes were burning, like the very sight of something impure disgusted it. I turned away from the two before they caught up to me, the farther I am from them, the less the pain should be.

After all, it seemed to have been reacting to the dark matter they were both emanating

"e-eh?! Minato-kun?! Wait up!" I walked away faster, sorry you two, just for today, I just want to eat and go to bed already. I left the pills I bought at a store back at my room.

But unfortunately that plan would have to be thrown out.

Because right when I was about to lose them, the only other guy that my eyes react to appears

"Minato! There you are! Come join us!" I grumbled when Allen caught sight of me and dragged me to the battle field, I did my best not to look at his face so that I wouldn't be affected by the curse on his eye "Jeryy said that if we win, he'll make us this super big feast! But if we lose, all of us are on Kitchen duty!" W-wait, what was the last part?!

"…I'm just gonna eat and go to bed," I said, before pausing, since when was my voice so sluggish?

…what's going on?

"…Minato? Hey, you okay? You're swaying," My eyes widened when I realized that he was indeed true, and I was swaying dangerously, the pain in my head was just getting more and more powerful, and my vision is staring to fade. I have to stay conscious! If I could just escape the cafeteria-!

But then the headache suddenly sharpened, causing me to collapse in my knees in pain.

"Minato?!" Allen exclaimed in worry, he tried picking me up, but I just gently pushed his hand away "I'm fine," I said in the most neutral face I can manage, still crouched on the ground "I'm just really hungry since I haven't eaten since breakfast. Could you get me something to eat?" I asked, hoping that Allen-kun would get the message. I don't hate Allen-kun, definitely not, but right now, it's best he stays away from me.

"…O-okay! Just wait here until I get some help!" With that, Allen-kun reluctantly left me, no doubt getting his own idea of the situation, my headache immediately lessened, but who knows for how long? I should get out of here before Pharos-kun and Ryoji-kun get here, no doubt they heard Allen-kun shout my name, even in this chaos.

I tried to get up, but found myself unable to move my legs. Huh? What's happening? I've never heard of a nerve dysfunction that was a result from a headache before. I need to get out of here before-

"COOKING KOMLIN V! Use Mochi Ice cream cannon!"

Great

The machine's mouth transformed into a cannon, then immediately started shooting different colored Mochi ice cream balls. The Grand Turtle cake's weakness must have been the cold, because the moment the first ice cream ball touched it, the cake shrunk. Now the Mochi balls are free to wreck havoc on everyone on the battle field

Like me

Just. Great

I tried moving my legs again, why won't the move?! My headache is slowly coming back to. I heard a scream beside me, one of the finders got pummeled by one of the balls, w-wait, is that blood I see?! From a _Mochi _ball?!

This is **not **good; I just came here to eat; now I'm going to be severely crushed by a bunch of ten ton ice cream balls!

Suddenly, the dreaded sound of something being hurdled towards me appears, I turned to see _five Mochi cannon balls_ being thrown towards me in a frightening speed.

I frantically tried moving again. Shit, this is seriously bad! None of my personas can resist that much Ice! Jack Frost can only block so much! And even with my physical capabilities, any human will surely be severely injured at least when so many large balls are going to pummel him to the ground!

The balls are only a few feet away from me, I decided to summon Jack Frost from the sea of my soul and proceeded to cover my head, I can only hope that the impact wouldn't hurt too much.

"_Minato-kun!"_

But it never came

"Minato-kun, Are you alright?" I felt a small cold hand touch my cheek, looking up I found large blue eyes staring worriedly at me.

_***Throb***_

"!" I gasped in surprise when the pain in my head skyrocketed, causing me to flinch away from Pharos, that's when I remembered, what happened to the cannon balls?

"_How dare that thing try harming Minato-kun,"_

My eyes widened and looked up in surprise, ignoring the throb of my head as Pharos searched my body for any injuries, now that I have a clear view, I can see what was really going on.

Surrounding me and Pharos-kun was a bright green barrier, when I looked closely, I realized that the barrier was actually made up of hundreds and thousands of Latin words, the source of the stream of words was a black decorated ring emitting a strong green glow as it floated gracefully on Pharos' palm

**Pharos' Innocence - Ring of Darkness**

But that wasn't the only thing that was hard to miss

Just outside the barrier, his back faced towards us, was Ryoji-kun, emitting a dangerously large amount of dark matter, on his right hand was a long black sword the size of an adult human leg, encircling the black hilt of the sword was a small ring of coffins similar to the coffins draped on Thanatos' back, except instead of a holy man holding a sword, it was a sleeping man cradling the cross

**Ryoji's Innocence – Requiem**

Even with his back turned away from us, I could tell he was glaring (I wish I could see it, never once saw that happy go lucky guy get angry) at Komlin and Komui-san, who was ignorant to the killer glare that was pointed at them. I saw Ryoji-kun level his innocence in front of him and the useless piece of tra- I mean the machine Komui-san was standing on, and jumped, bringing his sword down as he descended with lightning speed.

The machine was completely sliced in half

I was in too much pain to remember much after that, but I did remember Komui-san getting kicked by Jeryy-san as his troops (a.k.a, the remaining finders, researchers, and even exorcists that were either forced to fight or were too slow to escape the mayhem) destroyed what was left of the destroyed machine.

Before anyone noticed, Ryoji-kun was already carrying me in his arms because I was in way too much pain and, with Pharos by his side, left the cafeteria to return me to my room.

So now I'm here…

"What happened there, Minato-kun?" Pharos asked worriedly "Normally you would have been able to dodge that, what's wrong?'

"…I-It's nothing really, just got a minor headache,"

"Minatooo~!" Ryoji whined "Can you quit being so secretive for once? It really isn't good for your health!"

"I agree, please tell us, Minato-kun,"

I looked at both of them; their eyes were expecting an explanation as well as worry for my health. I sighed, it's best to tell them I guess. If I don't, they might keep me up for the rest of the night, worst case scenario would be that they outright refuse to even let me go on the mission tomorrow.

…But I _really_ don't feel like telling them…

…I'm sleepy, I'm hungry, my head hurts, and _god, way too many things happened today for me to recount_

"…I honestly don't know," I said with a defeated tone, at that the two's faces perked up, most likely from the fact that I was willingly telling them instead of having to waste an entire night persuading me to tell them.

"I guess I should start from the beginning…," I started telling them the story as to how I got to this world, how Elizabeth used this mysterious power (Which I had a hunch was the Innocence) to get me out of the seal, how I was dropped off by the velvet room to this black void which in seconds transformed into this ruined tower, how I met Allen-kun and the others, how I was able to see the spirits of the Akuma that were suffering (Ryoji-kun and Pharos-kun grimaced at that part, apparently, they can't see it, but when it transforms they could hear them wailing whenever one showed up in their travels) and finally, how I realized my head would hurt every time something like Allen's eye or Ryoji-kun and Pharos-kun's Aura.

"So _that's _why you flinched away from me when you collapsed!" Pharos-kun said, his hands making a _*bonk* _sound as his fist collided with his palm "And why you ran away from us in the first place!"

"EH? Why didn't you tell us when we were talking to you earlier?! I feel all guilty now for not knowing," Ryoji-kun said, brooding silently as he sat on the edge of my bed cross-legged

"Cause your noisy,"

"THAT'S IT?!"

"Hai,"

"Minato-kun, you really shouldn't be hiding things like this,"

"I know," I said as I clutched my head once more, that explanation took a toll on me, my headache is hurting like hell now. Pharos-kun noticed this and put his tiny hand on my forehead.

"_**Amrita," **_He whispered, immediately afterwards, a black light shone from his hand and healed my head ache, my body immediately calmed down. For reasons unknown to me, or even my Personas, I found myself unable to use many of my previous arsenal of skills, such as many of my more powerful Recovery skills and all of my Enhance and Ailment Skills, Orpheus has theorized that it was also because my Psyche was broken by Erebus while I was in the Great Seal and had to restart once more, which meant that unless I up my game more, I won't be able to use any of my favorite skills.

But…hang on…

"How do you know Amrita?" I asked him after he finished healing my headache. I'm pretty sure none of my personas from the Death Arcana can use Amrita, or _heal _in particular. It's just illogical, Death doesn't heal; it does the exact opposite.

"Thanatos actually knows many more spells than the ones you were accustomed with, that is the same for many of your more powerful personas," Pharos-kun explained "But a normal human can only hold so much or their power within them before losing their own sense of self, that's why many of our abilities are often blocked out when we appear in the human world," I nodded slowly in understanding, if I had known this, I would have asked Pharos to heal me long ago.

"But still…I fear the healing is only temporary," I frowned at the thought "As the Death Arcana, I can remove it, but after me and Ryoji separated, I'm unable to use half of my powers," I sighed, they told me the details earlier this day while we were walking alongside Lavi-kun and Komui-san to Hevlaska's Chamber, it was before they learned English, so no one should have understood anything.

Apparently, Thanatos was on the other side of the Great Seal, trapped in an eternal sleeping state alongside Nyx, when he felt a disturbance happening to the Seal. Worried that something had happened to my soul, he tried using our bond to check on me. Only something that wasn't supposed to happen happened, something on my side of our bond had forcefully _pulled him _through the Seal, which, Pharos-kun said in worry, may have damaged the Seal somewhat.

Ryoji-kun said that he remembered feeling this intense pain when forcefully opening the Great Seal. By the time the pain had disappeared, they were both lying on the top of a bunch of haystack on a moving wagon, already separated. Pharos-kun had theorized that the pain of being forced trough the Great Seal had severed Thanatos' mentality, causing the two unique personalities that weren't originally there, Pharos-kun's and Ryoji-kun's, to split their consciousness and hold a part of Thanatos' _true form _inside them.

Ryoji-kun had acquired Thanatos' attacking power and battle instincts, while Pharos-kun had acquired their true form's magical abilities and mystical knowledge, both had inherited faint hazes of memory belonging to Thatanos, but they were too vague that they gave up on finding out what these memories meant.

It was a rather unbelievable story, but in the same time, it made sense.

But back to the topic. I watched as Pharos used a spell to search for the anomaly that was causing my headaches as Ryoji-kun fidgeted on the edge of my bed, most likely unsure of what to do. By the time Pharos-kun found the anomaly, Ryoji-kun was already sprawled on the lower portion of my bed, watching me and Pharos-kun in barely lidded boredom.

And it only took a minute for pharos-kun to find the source

"It's in your eyes," Pharos-kun said simply "I should have guessed, this anomaly is the reason you can see Akuma souls in the first place," At this, Ryoji-kun looked up from his moment of boredom.

"Oh! So that's why Minato-kun's eyes look different!"

?!

"What do you mean?" Pharos-kun asked glancing at my face "I don't see any difference," Ryoji-kun looked at Pharos-kun in bewilderment and crawled closer to me to get a closer look, his face was only inches from mine as he studied eyes.

Dude. Personal Bubble here. Back off.

"Can't you see it?" Ryoji-kun asked, turning away from my face to face Pharos-kun "There's this weird green Aura encircling Minato-kun's gray eyes. I realized the difference when his eyes reminded me of the dark hour instead of a normal night," I blinked, green Aura?

"That's the aura of the Innocence," I blurted out my realization, I'm 100% sure I'm correct. From what my Personas told me, as Demons, there are _a lot _of versions of themselves in the other side, like how I know only one Jack Frost, but in reality, there could be hundreds of them. The only things that let's them see the difference between each other are their personalities and Auras, which are like fingerprints for us.

"I see…then the ability in your eyes is similar to the ability they had given to the giant stone face," I blinked, really? Oh, no wonder he hates seeing Allen-kun and these two, even I would be pissed off "But why is it that only Ryoji-kun can see it?" I shrugged, maybe Ryoji-kun inherited more than what we think he did.

"Never mind that!" Ryoji-kun exclaimed "If we can't remove it, what are we gonna do?!"

"Simple," Pharos-kun said "We'll just seal off his ability so that it won't react to anyone!"

…Huh?!

"That's genius!" Ryoji-kun exclaimed "Let's do that!"

O-Oi, don't I have a say in this?!

"Okay! Let's do it!"

I felt sweat drip down from my forehead as I stared at those eager faces that _aren't gonna listen to a damn word I'd say about this_

I just sighed

One was trouble enough; both of their presences are just too overwhelming…

But…I guess this once, I'll let them. After all…

I really don't want to stay away from them just because of a headache…

* * *

><p>Riverview City – Pedestrian lane<p>

Morning

Minato's POV

I felt myself grimace once more at the memory, you can barely get a word in between those two talking, who knows? Maybe their unconsciously the reason why I like to keep my mouth shut at times? I chuckled at the thought.

_But still…being with those two… _I thought listlessly. It's so strange, that should have been the first time I spoke to both of them at the same time…

…and yet, why does it feel like I've known them for years…?

I wasn't _that _close to Ryoji-kun, and I can't recall any moment between the incident 10 years ago and my arrival to Iwatodai that showed Thanatos interacting with me. Or maybe I just can't remember? Pharos-kun did say once to me that the burden my original shadow had when Death was sealed within me may have caused a slight Amnesia.

I sighed

Why is that my past is so troublesome?

"Hurry! Get them to the hospital quick!"

"There's no time! We can't carry this many in time!"

?

I blocked out my thoughts at the sound of hurried footsteps and relentless gasps of breath. When I turned, I saw a small group of people carrying a slightly larger group of dying civilians to, if I heard right, the hospital. I frowned, there are many people in the street, and yet no one are bothering to aid this group.

I sighed as I walked towards the desperate group; I guess a little charity wouldn't harm me.

"Do you need any assistance?" I asked the group, a man from the group looked at me is surprise, before giving me a deeply grateful look.

"Thank you! Were a little short on hands here you see," The man gestured towards the group. I simply nodded a greeting towards the people and carried the child that was handed to me, a paling girl with brown hair.

"What happened to them?' I asked as I followed the group to the hospital. One of the persons from the group grimaced as she carried the sick child on her back.

"These miscreants broke the rules and went near that cursed statue!" she said in annoyance and worry. My ears perked up at that, a cursed statue? Could it be the same one that we were told to investigate?

"Cursed Statue?" I repeated in question form. At this, a man carrying a young teen nodded remorsefully

"Ay, it's a blasphemous thing, that statue," I noticed his jaw clench in anger "Anyone near it never lives past a week; it took my wife in its damn clutches!" I frowned at this; yup, this is the statue.

"I don't know when it started," said another man, a teen maybe, carrying a fully grown man on his back "But one day, anyone near the statue, or even went to the central park all collapsed and got a disease. What's worse, everyone in town is certain that this disease is contagious and won't even lay a finger on these poor saps!"

"Codswallop!" Said an elderly man on my right, holding a small child in his arms "Were holding them! So do the doctors! Those prissy rich people are just selfish!" I frowned once more as I stared at the child I was holding.

What could possibly be wrong with them?

Soon enough, we reached the hospital, it was larger than most buildings around here, but not as large as many of the noble houses scattered around town. The hospital looked rather old to, faded paint half peeled of, dirty windows, and a barely hanging sign. I made a face at this.

What kind of hospital is this?

Without so much as a word, the small group entered the Hospital, me following close behind. When we entered, I realized just how bad this disease was.

Even from the entrance, you could here the wails of the dying and the grieving all mixed together. Doctors were rushing left and right, mad and tired gazes were seen in their eyes, as well as a sheer amount of hopelessness and defeat, as if they knew that no amount of work can help these dying people. There were people slumped on the corners of the rooms, eyes vacant from shock, grief, or even bleakness, like they had just…given up.

I didn't even realize that they had already taken the child off my arms as well as the people I was with leaving to get back to their families; it was _that _shocking of a sight. I gulped slightly; can this really be a hospital?

"Gah, this place is ridiculous, I need a smoke,"

?

I turned to see someone go down the stairs. It was a large gruff man, he had dirty blond hair and tired (not mad, I realized) eyes. His shoulders were hunched in exhaustion as he took a cigarette from his coat pocket (A white coat with a special pin, he was a doctor) and lighted it using one of the still lighted candle on a desk.

"Sir! You still have patients! Please reconsider!" I heard the loud voice of a younger man from upstairs. My eyes widened when the gruff man just sighed and continued smocking. This guy-!

Just as the man was about to leave the hospital to smoke in peace, I blocked his way and said in my default voice

"Sir, that's rude,"

The man looked at me, flabbergasted for a moment, before straightening once more. He sighed deeply as he placed the hand that wasn't holding the lit cigarette to his forehead.

"Look kid," I felt my eye twitch, _Kid? _"This ain't your business to deal with; besides, can ya really say they have a chance?"

I froze

"_I'm sorry son, but it's too late for them, your parents are…,"_

I felt a large and warm hand rest on my head; I blinked "Things are hell here, kid. Even doctor's need a rest from the pointless," With that he passed my frozen state and left the hospital, I blinked as I turned around, only to see the doors I had just entered from.

Huh? What a weird guy…

"Aaaah! He left again didn't he~?" I turned at the sound of the same man that was calling for the smoker, what I saw was a young man with unruly brown hair and thick square glasses, sporting a white coat similar to the one the other doctor was wearing, minus the special looking pin.

"Who was he? A doctor," I asked the other man before he started hyperventilating. The man immediately turned around, shocked to find a person was actually there, and straightened himself, coughing slightly.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that," The man said "He's Gus Spiegelwald, a German doctor that's stationed here for a year now, he wasn't always like that," I frowned, really? The man must have read my expression correctly, because he coughed again

"R-Really! Before this disease was brought into light, he was a very hardworking doctor! But recently, he's been saying that our medical knowledge isn't enough to help the people, but there are so many patients that need aid that he doesn't have the time to search for an antidote!" I blinked, huh? That ain't an excuse to let people die!

"What does he mean by that?" I asked

"H-Huh? Eh…well," The doctor (Apprentice, maybe, that's why he doesn't have that pin) "Why don't I show you? The rumors about this disease is true, but only if you make direct contact with the victim, so it should be alright so long as you don't touch them with your bare hands," …Wait…me and those people touched them…oh wait…all of us were wearing gloves at the time, so we should be safe.

the man (Landon, he says, weird name) led me upstairs, we passed three rooms (Three rooms filled with people who were grieving and people who were dying) before stopping by the fourth room, there were no sounds, no one grieving for a dying soul, no one cursing the gods for this misfortune, just…silence.

The doctor opened the door slightly and motioned me inside, what I saw was heart wrenching.

Inside the not so empty room was a little boy, barely older than four, lying motionless in a bleached white bed, with only a rising and falling of his lungs to prove that there was still life in him. The morning light from the dirty window only made this pale child look ghostly in appearance as it touched his skin. There was no one else in the room, but on the bedside table was a small vase of wilted flowers, as if the last visitor put it there…but never came back.

"…I thought so," The doctor muttered as he went closer to the boy "Dr. Gus had already put all of his pending patients in a state of unconsciousness using the Anesthesia," I turned to him, shocked, so this boy was one of that doctor's patients? I looked at the frail and thin boy who was barely hanging on; even I can tell that there was no hope for this child.

"This child was one of the first victims of the disease you know, Dr. Gus had done his best to keep him in a healing coma, but the boy's health just kept degrading, that was about the time Dr. Gus said that our medical knowledge can't comprehend this disease…," Dr. Landon said with a grim smile "At the same time, he predicted that this boy, plus the two other patients under his care, would die on this particular day, and he's never been wrong with predictions before," I stared at the boy once more, faintly hearing one of my Personas, Unicorn and Pixie, agreeing sadly to the Doctor's prediction.

Ah…so could the real reason why he left the hospital be…?

"…he was right…it's starting…,"

I snapped myself out of my thoughts when the doctor herded me away slightly from patient, i couldn't even retaliate because of what I saw.

One minute, the boy was perfectly fine, the next he was wincing ever so slightly, yet his face held no sign of pain. The trembling of his body worsened, his head hitching continuously as his limbs shivered from _something. _

Then suddenly, a black pentacle appeared

More and more, in a matter of seconds the boy's pale body was blemished with hundreds of black pentacles, the boy just kept twitching and twitching, as if something inside the boy was pushing around his insides, leaving no space untouched.

And when his entire body became pitch black

He _screamed_

And crumbled into nothingness.

This…is…this is the…

_Akuma Poison _

My mind relayed, but could not comprehend it while in front of such a miserable sight.

"…See?" The Doctor said sadly "Although I don't agree with him abandoning patients…I do agree…that we have no power over this," I chose not to respond, I just stared at the empty bed that held no signs of there ever being a boy that existed on it. Their right, they have no power over this, I've never really seen it before, but from what Toma-san explained to me while we were inside the Ark, when a normal human is touched by Akuma blood, the infection will cause their body to be covered in hundreds of black pentacles, then crumbling away as the virus envelop their bodies.

This is the same

I gulped slightly as I remembered the rooms containing similar victims. If this isn't stopped soon, there's no doubt that this city will become a ghost town. I remembered the conversation I had earlier, about the cursed statue, with my Innocence, It should be alright if I get closer to it, right?

I took a deep breath and turned to Dr. Landon

"…By any chance, do you know where this Cursed Statue is?"

…Right?

* * *

><p>Riverview City – Andersen House<p>

Early Afternoon

Bookman's POV

We separated from the Finder and left with Young Andersen

It was a relatively short distance from the marketplace, which was the reason why the young heir had not used a carriage when he was traveling to the church. Through he stated he was deeply embarrassed for allowing guests to walk, and had apologized multiple times on the way. My idiot of an apprentice had sighed once in exasperation due to this and had told the teen off once, but it seemed to be for the best considering how the teen's nerves seem to loosen at the thought of his guests not finding his actions disrespectful.

Hm, it would seem as he is less secretive when that caretaker is away

"We've arrived, Sir. Exorcists," The teen said as he turned away from the large mansion which proudly shows the Andersen Emblem on its gates to face us with a smile and bow.

"I humbly welcome you to our humble abode,"

I heard my apprentice whistle slightly in amusement as a pair of guards opened the gates at the sight of their young master and two Exorcists from the Black Order. Once we were led inside, a crowd of people, whom I can identify as two teachers and a butler, appeared and bombarded a surprised Eliot with questions, not noticing our presences at all.

"Young Master! Are you alright? You were never late for History before!" said an aging woman with fading brown hair holding multiple history books

"U-Um-,"

"You left the mansion again?! How many times are you going to disobey your Father's words, Young Master?!" Said an old butler

"P-Please wait-,"

"You went to that Church again, didn't you? Where is Genevieve? She's supposed to restrain you from doing such repulsive actions!" Said a sharp looking woman

"I-I was-,"

"-Inviting us Exorcists for a nice brunch,"

I turned towards my idiot apprentice and sighed inwardly, as Bookmen, we are proficient in telling lies as if it were the truth, but we do not usually use this skill for anything else but to record history. What my idiot apprentice is doing is strongly under the 'not usually done' section. He's been doing this for a while now, doing things that seem more 'human' than 'Bookman', it's easy to see that he is attempting in vain to keep this hidden from me though, he never learns.

Excusing my thoughts, the three tutors that crowded around the young master turned in shock at the sound of another person in their presence only to find us standing idly at the entrance, Lavi plastering a wide grin as he waved in greeting comically.

I must admit though, the faces those tutors made was worth the trouble

"T-That's right," The young master, Eliot, said as he regained his composure in front of his shocked tutors "The Order had confirmed that three Exorcists and a Finder would be coming to town today for a mission, as one of the Noble houses supporting the Order, I invited them here to eat as a token of hospitality," I nodded slightly, aside from the fact that he did not come out for that purpose, I detected no other lies. My idiot apprentice may have forgotten, but the Order often informs the noble house of the town about any happenings that may affect their area, such as missions centering that particular city.

Although, I detected a half truth concerning the reason why he invited us to eat.

"Mr. Johnson, could you please inform the cooks so that they may prepare for the guests?" The man blinked slightly, before answering to the boy's order with a bow and leaving for the kitchen.

"I apologize for missing my lessons today, Teacher Corawell and Teacher Estonio, but for now, may I have my leave for today? I must escort these exorcists here to meet father," The two tutors nodded quickly and left our presences. Once they had all left, Eliot let out an exasperated sigh before turning back to us wearing an embarrassed smile, one we had see much too often while we were coming here.

"I apologize for that, surprising as it may seem, we don't usually have guests here, especially ones from the Order, and our family have never been the kinds that require full respect, so our household may seem a bit…laidback as they say," The teen said, I heard Lavi hum in content, I fully understand why. Through our journeys, we had met many kinds of people, the easiest kind to extract information from are the gossiping types and the slacking types; the former because they freely spread information, although mostly unreliable, while the latter, though often they have little information, they give no resistance towards extracting information.

"Moving on! Let me escort you to my Father first," Eliot said "I'm not quite sure he knows of your arrival, you see," he then proceeded to lead the two of us through the beautifully decorated halls, we had passed many maids and butlers on the way, each giving their young master and us guests seemingly serene smiles, to which the young boy would reply with a smile and a small wave, his face held no weary and looked as if he had not just experienced a near death situation involving weapons of mass destruction.

My eyes narrowed

Wearing a mask to hide the lies, he is one of the more difficult types.

"We have arrived," Eliot said as he stood in front of a mahogany door with a polished gold doorknob. I straightened myself and motioned for Lavi to do the same, suspicious or not, it is unwise if we give the head of a noble house a bad impression. With a knock on the door, the teen turned the knob and peeked inside.

"Father, I apologize for disrupting, but we have guests," Eliot said in a formal tone "Exorcists from the Black Order,"

The latter sentence was rushed, as if preventing his father from sending us away without first knowing our reasons. But why? Why is the Head not accepting guests?

A few seconds passed before a soft shuffle was heard, followed by a light voice.

"Exorcists, huh? Alright, let them in," The voice said, with that, Eliot opened the door wider, revealing to us a large circular study room with books of every genre covering the walls, on the center was a small circle of sofas surrounding a glass table holding a tray of tea and snacks. Beside one of the sofas was the man with the light voice, the head of the Noble house of Andersen.

"Welcome Exorcists!" the man said cheerfully "My name is Jonah Andersen, I am the head of the noble house of Andersen," he said with a smile, accompanied with an air of friendliness, before giving a sheepish chuckle "Of course, I'm sure you can tell by looks, it's rather embarrassing really,"

It is said that one can identify a member of the Andersen family by their natural blue hair and gold skin, and while the young Andersen qualified for none of these; his father was another story entirely.

The man was of medium height, trademark gold skin and slightly un-kept blue hair made him unique among many nobles. Aside from this, he had blue eyes and a smile of goodwill and a hint of mischief and wore a black suit with blue linings, further causing his distinctive looks to be more prominent.

It _was_ said that the Andersen head was one of the more laidback nobles.

"Please! Sit down, you must have been tired," The man greeted us with a smile as he motioned us to sit, after we did so, I noticed Lavi turn his head to the direction of the door. I turned as well to see what he was looking at.

"Oi, Eliot, aren't you coming in?" he asked, true enough, the teen that had invited us in was still at the doorway, feet planted firmly on the ground as he held on to the golden doorknob, intending to leave the room.

"Sorry, but I have things to attend to," Eliot said as he gave a small bow, I quickly noticed the change of tone used, it was as if he wanted to sound casual but in the same time, knew he had to sound formal, it was also slightly hurried as well an odd mix of tones. With that the teen had shut the door with a soft thud, leaving us in the presence of his father.

Didn't he seem rather quick to leave?

"So what is you purpose here, Sir. Exorcists?" I turned to see the man seated down, his hand holding a teacup filled with jasmine tea with a smile "I highly doubt you just came here to sightsee," I saw my apprentice frown slightly, still keeping his mask of cheerfulness firmly in place. It would seem as he had also caught the aura. As if his straight to the point sentence didn't hint it though

Why is he excreting such a hostile aura?

"We, plus another Exorcist and a Finder, were assigned by the Order to investigate the mysterious statue known as the 'The Frozen Beggar'," I said bluntly, it is unwise of us if we beat around the bush; this man seems to be the straightforward type.

"…I see,"

I narrowed my eyes, for a second, his entire body was frozen in shock. Is there a connection between him and the statue?

Then suddenly, the man sighed in discontent "Why was I not informed of this? The Order should have given me a call," he took a sip off his tea before pausing slightly "Oh wait, now I remember; the phone rang once, but before I could answer it, it stopped ringing, must have been the Order," He said as he placed down his tea cup gently on the table.

"_I'm not quite sure he knows of your arrival, you see,"_

So this is what the young Andersen meant, but why did he know of our arrival? Could it be that he had been the one who answered the call instead of his father? That would explain why the phone only rang once.

But why did he not inform his Father?

"Well, in any case," The man said, pushing me away from my thoughts "You and your companions are free to stay here for as long as you require," The man gave us a smile "If there is anything that you need, feel free to ask," Before I could say anything, my Apprentice spoke.

"Actually, could ya show us where this 'cursed statue' is located?" Lavi said with a smile, causing the man's smile to falter ever so slightly, I huffed slightly, that idiot apprentice of mine at least had the same idea as me. On the way, we could also continue our search for the blue haired teen.

"…If that is what you wish, I'll ask a coachman to take you there," Jonah Andersen said, his smile quickly fixing itself "Are you sure you don't want to have lunch first though? I'm sure you and your companion are famished from your travel here," Hm, it is easy to see that he is rather reluctant on letting us get near this statue, it would seem as the mysteries of this predicament is much foggier than what we had first anticipated.

"You don't need to worry, Sir. Andersen," I said before my Apprentice could reply "We are fine; aside from that, we also wish to search for our fellow Exorcist who we had, unfortunately, loss tracked of," I heard Lavi hold back a groan, I could agree with him, who knew such a serene boy would give us such trouble?

Honestly, it's Walker all over again

"Oh, I see," The man nodded, his muscles relaxing slightly, most likely from the thought that examining the statue was not our primary objective at the moment. I narrowed my eyes once more.

I will need to research more about this.

* * *

><p>Riverview City – Central Park<p>

Afternoon

Minato's POV

I never thought that walking through an empty street was so _disturbing _

When I had finally gotten the information I needed from the doctor ("No! Suicide is never the answer!" "Do I look like a troubled kid to you?" "…yes," "…,") I decided to head straight there; I couldn't stand another second being in that hospital. But as I continued walking, I noticed that there were less and less people there with each step I took, by the time I was but a few meters away from the Central Park, not a person was in sight.

I shrugged and continued walking, not letting it get to me. But it's still creepy; it's the middle of the day, yet the only sounds I hear is the trudging of my feet on the cobblestone and my own _breathing_.

_And Ryoji took my mp3 player _

"_At least I'm closing in," _ I thought with a sigh, I'm actually relieved that nothing's happening to me at the moment, no virus killing me, or at least I think there isn't.

As I speculated, I didn't notice a woman looking at me with a surprised expression as she left the same park I was going to, nor did I notice her face of realization that came only seconds after she blinked. I only noticed her when she walked towards me.

"…Excuse me, but could you really be…an exorcist?"

?

I halted my train of thoughts in surprise when a woman's voice came in front of me. It was a middle aged woman, or at least I think she was, since she had a young face. She had pale skin, blond hair tied to a bun, and piercing blue eyes; she must have been very wealthy, since the green dress she wore and the jewelry on her neck and ears looked expensive, although what really caught my attention was the green crystal clover brooch on her left chest. Something about it feels _off. _It doesn't feel dangerous, just…off.

"Hai? What may I do for you?" I asked involuntarily, ah, even in another language, that habit of getting things over with doesn't change. The woman blinked at me again, before nodding to herself, as if she had just confirmed something.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just wanted to confirm that's all," she said simply, I tilted my head slightly "Why's that?"

At this, the woman looked taken aback, then embarrassed, most likely cause what she said wasn't meant to escape her brain. But after she composed herself, she just smiled at me with a hint of humor as she said…

"Actually, a little leprechaun told me someone would be visiting,"

Huh? Leprechaun?

Before I could straighten my thoughts, the woman had already walked passed me. But before she could walk too far, she stopped suddenly and turned around, a sheepish expression on her face.

"Oh! I apologize for not introducing myself!" The woman said to me "I am Elizabeth Andersen, of the noble house of Andersen," I blinked, Andersen? Isn't that the noble house Toma-san told me was an ally of the Black Order?

"It was a pleasure to meet you Sir. _**Morte Corporali**_,"

…?!

My mind just went blank from that one phrase she spoke so casually. I turned to ask her about what she said, but she had already vanished from my sights, I groaned slightly in irritation, what is with me? Why do I keep spacing out recently? It's as if my brain isn't working as fast as it should be or something.

But aside from that, what did she call me? _Morte corporali_? I heard that phrase before, but where? And why did she call me that?

…hold on, didn't she just come from the park? I thought no one goes there because of the curse, but she seemed perfectly fine. Is the curse false?

"_Ugh, I'll sort this out later, right now I'll just do what I came here to do," _ I thought before entering the small deserted park. In any other day, this place would look beautiful, with its lush trees and vibrant flowers that give of a sweet scent, but right now it just looks dreary due to the garbage littering the ground and the ruined benches surrounding the apparent center piece, the apparent cursed statue.

Huh, I'm not dying or anything, so I guess I'm alright

I drew closer to the statue to get a better look at it. Even with all the grime and water stains it got from days of getting soaked in rain, I can still say that whoever made this was really skilled. The statue, known as the 'Frozen Beggar' was off a girl barely six or so kneeling with her hands clasped tightly together in a form of prayer with her head raised up as if looking at the sky, wearing nothing but a large, tattered shirt that looked so real that one wouldn't even guess that it was made of stone. The statue was on a low pedestal, so I was able to see the girl's face perfectly. The girl has long wavy hair reaching her shoulder bones and a round face, her pupil-less eyes stared blankly at me while her stone lips were half open for eternity.

Wow, I've never seen such detailed work before; this beats the ones in Kyoto all the way…

But…

I stared at its stone grey face for a moment, how is this causing the virus? Is it an Akuma? No…I'm pretty sure it isn't. actually, I'm not really sure if this legend about the cursed statue is real, at least, the part were this statue is the cause of it all.

My Innocence would have activated if it detected any Akuma virus that touched me…

But there is no doubt that this statue is important to the mystery of these deaths. There is more to this statue that meets the eye…

Unconsciously, I touched the face lightly…before quickly retracting my hand

!

"This aura…!"

Indeed, there is more to this that meets the eye

I knew that for certain…when the soulless eyes of the stone child

_Glowed green._

_**The Statue of Misfortune Chapter 1**_

_**-End-**_

* * *

><p>Done! Finally! Sorry it took so long again! As an apology for the long wait, I had made it twice as long as my previous ones, I hope you like it! I don't think I was able to do the suspects introduction nicely, since only one of them got a decent description. I wish I could just draw them, but I suck at drawing with a mouse, I have no scanner, and no tablet, and I hate the quality of photo taken drawings. One day maybe, hopefully before I finish this mission.<p>

Speaking of which, I estimate that this mission is only four to five chapters long, including this chapter. I realized that aside from the 'locate the generals' mission, most missions are only one or two days at the least.

I was going to add an extra, but I'm going somewhere with my family tomorrow (err…today…it's 1:44 AM now…shit), I'm gonna be gone for a week, but I hope that by the time I can form the skeleton of the next chapter. Sorry

Read and Review please!


End file.
